Gate - Thus NATO Fought there!
by MagicalGeek
Summary: The Empire found gates at Alnus Hill opening gate to almost every NATO Countries.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: NATO stands united and Stronger

* * *

Hello this is my first fanfic so enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Copies of the games mention in the story.**

* * *

 **The Empires awaken the sleeping Giant. And the writing is inspired by WARGAMES series.**

* * *

History: World War III

Summer 1989: The Soviet Union's economy was in ruins, threatening its Communist influence across Eastern Europe and within Russia. Facing the increasing political and social unrest and the potential disintegration of the Warsaw Pact, the Soviet Union tried to blackmailed Western Europe to preserve its authority. It demanded that the Western World provide massive financial aid to the Soviet Union or it would pursue a course of war and invade Western Europe in retaliation. The United Nations ignored these calls and instead pursued diplomatic efforts to reach a cohesive settlement. Initially, the Soviet Union complied, but secretly created plans for its invasion of Europe.

June 3rd, 1989: While diplomatic talks were still in progress, the Soviet Union launched its assault across the Iron Curtain, triggering the opening stages of the much-dreaded World War III. It's armored and aerial troops started rolling through the Fulda gap and invaded Scandinavia at the same time France and Denmark decided to join NATO or in the French case rejoin in the threat of Soviet Invasion.

July 5th, 1989: The Bundeswehr, US and British Forces Germany, Danish Army and the Norwegian Army have been holding the line for nearly a month when NATO reinforcements form Canada, US, Commonwealth Forces (ANZAC and British Army) and France arrive. With the Might of NATO form the German Front and Norwegian Front the Warsaw Pact Forces was pushed back.

November 9th, 1989: NATO Forces captured East Germany, Poland and Czechoslovakia ending the war in humiliating defeat for the Warsaw Pact.

August 2nd, 1990: The Republic of Iraq launched an invasion of Kuwait after the earlier failed invasion of Iran in the mid '80s causing an International up roar as Iraqi Tanks cross the border and immediately occupied Kuwait. President Sadden Hussein knew that the West and it's Arab neighbors will not tolerate this and dug in for a counter attack.

January 17th, 1991: The United Nations passed a resolution to use military force to remove the Iraqis from Kuwait. The Coalition consists of US, British, French Foreign Legion and Arabic Nations as they mass their forces in Saudi Arabia to push back the Iraqi Republican Army.

February 28th, 1991: The Iraqi Republican Army are pushed out of Kuwait by the Coalition but they stay to safe guard Kuwait.

* * *

History: Post-World War III

It's been 2 years since the end of World War III and the Gulf War with the Iron Curtain having fallen and much of Eastern Europe having overthrown their communist leaderships while Germany Reunited, the Soviet Union looks ready to crumble.

August 18th-19th, 1991: But a last ditch coup removes and arrests Mikhail Gorbachev, Boris Yeltsin, several liberal deputies and anyone suspecting of opposing the coup and institutes communist party hardliners into the Soviet government.

August 21st, 1991: After the coup a State Committee of the State of Emergency compose of the putsch leaders is created to manage the country.

End of August, 1991: With all the Warsaw Pact Nations now dissolved and left alone to face NATO in Europe the Soviets turn to the Communist State in Asia for support which includes the People's Republic of China and North Korea, while at the same time reoccupying several strategic Naval Bases in the Baltic with force.

Autumn, 1991: The Soviets open diplomatic talks to People's Republic of China and North Korea.

January 1st, 1992: In order to seal the new friendship with it's Asian Communist allies, the USSR agrees to secretly sent their most advance weaponry secretly to avoid detection by NATO Intelligence.

April 1st, 1992: But the military build up and the secret deliveries in Asia hasn't gone unnoticed among NATO Intelligence and UN Troops in the Korean Peninsula. Many Units of the RoK, USFK and the remaining UN Troops are put on high alert along the DMZ at the same time the USS Enterprise is sent to patrol the Sea of Japan at the same time Japan and South Korea joins NATO to protect them from any possible invasions.

April 15th, 1992: The Communist Intelligence not liking the the movement of UN Forces strikes the USS Enterprise and at the same time North Korea launches a surprise attack all along the DMZ. While a Soviet Squadron heads out to destroy the USS Enterprise a Soviet-Chinese Task Force stood ready intervene for North Korea.

April 16th, 1992: The attack on the USS Enterprise fails and a UN Task Force sails to Korea, while a NATO Task Force are mobilized form Japan.

April 20th, 1992: After vicious fighting the entire might of the UN fall down on Korea pushing them out of Seoul, South Korea's Capital and into North Korea.

April 29th, 1992: The UN Forces counter attack and encircle Pyongyang, North Korea's Capital. Having the green light the Soviet-Chinese Task Force launches a surprise counter offensive allover the UN lines, but this time the UN are ready.

April 30th, 1992: The counter offensive fails as UN Forces occupy the Qingdao Harbor and surrounding territories, Chongjin and surrounding territories. While a Regiment of Chinese Tanks enters Pyongyang with little to no resistance until the realization sets in.

May 1st, 1992: The Task Force were surrounded by the UN Forces when the UN Forces captured and fortified Qingdao Harbor, surrounding territories, and Chongjin. At the same time, in Pyongyang, the last elements of the KPA fight valiantly to eliminate the stranglehold of UN Forces on the city, but their latest charge proves to be their last: a flight of UN attack helicopters shows up on the horizon, and spearheads an attack into the Chinese Tank Regiment's rear line eliminating their chain of command and forcing them to retreat or face annihilation.

With this turn of events, realization sets in for the last of the KPA, Chinese and Soviet forces still in the country that defeat is in the air. Thus before the coalition is afforded the opportunity of crushing the remaining Soviet-aligned forces in a final confrontation the North Koreans remaining in the country declare defeat and surrender en-mass, providing a final Total Victory for the coalition forces.

Facing disaster, the Soviet-Chinese Task Force in the country simultaneously air letters of surrender to the international coalition. Facing embarrassment and shame from the capture of Qingdao, Beijing and the Chinese government set their priority as negotiating the quick handover of Qingdao Harbor and any territories captured by the UN forces.

Meanwhile, in the Soviet Union, order crumbles as the military turns against the Politburo and releases Gorbachev and Yeltsin from prison spelling the end of the Soviet Union, just as the Chinese government attempts to cope with its incapability of defending its territory.

The Second Korean War goes down as a stark victory for the UN/NATO Forces, resulting in the reunification of Korea underneath a republican government and the sure collapse of the Soviet government while the Chinese government tried to hold on facing the increasing political and social unrest.

* * *

History: 21st Century

September 11th, 2001: A terrorist group known as al-Qaeda hijacked four commercial airliners and destroyed the World Trade Center and damaged the Pentagon. In response the US launched an invasion of Afghanistan which al-Qaeda's leaders were believed to be hiding in.

March 20th, 2003: US President George Walker Bush launched Operation: Iraqi Freedom the invasion and occupation of Iraq. Although the US and its allies won an easy victory over Sadden Hussein, it would become very clear that President Bush had no real plan for the occupation or reconstruction of the country. The War in Iraq would polarize the US population and even the entire government in ways the Vietnam War couldn't begin.

Summer, 2008: John Smith became president. He was also, as a member of the Independent Party, the first president since 13th President Millard Fillmore that was neither a Republican nor a Democrat.

President Smith systematically reformed most of former President Bush's law namely the controversial Patriot Act and began to refocus the national budget on domestic policy such as the reconstruction of New Orleans, pushing for better food health standards, a national energy policy, solving the national debt, and the making a national health care program. At the same time rejecting the Bush administration's policy on conflated all terror threats from al-Qaeda to Hamas to Hezbollah, and replacing it with a covert, laser focus on al-Qaeda and its spawn.

May 2, 2011: President Smith's change pays off the United States launch operation, codenamed Operation Neptune Spear. It was carried out as a covert operation, to raid on Osama bin Laden's compound in Abbottabad, Pakistan in which Osama bin Laden was kill in the Raid ending the War on Terror as the remnants fall in the might of the UN/NATO Forces.

* * *

1st Lieutenant William Parker is a 33 year old man in the United States Armed Forces, he is a man 6'1, weighing at 150 lbs with brown hair and hazel eyes, who fought in the War on Terror in Afghanistan as a 2nd Lieutenant. Many called him the best commander in the war where he manage to rally various squads and hold out against 2 regiments of Taliban fighters earning a promotion to 1st Lieutenant.

After Afghanistan he is station in Japan where most NATO Forces are station beside Korea to guard it against a Chinese Counter Attack/Invasion.

* * *

 **Lieutenant** **William Parker's Narration**

It's been months since Operation Neptune Spear, many veterans went home or got reassign, the most reassignments are Korea and Japan as NATO stood guard to protect the two nations form a Chinese Counter Attack/Invasion. After since World War III the United Nations now know when to use force and when to use diplomacy. But with the Chinese government still trying to pushed back the embarrassment and shame from the capture of Qingdao by the UN Forces back in the Second Korean War and facing political and social unrest, until now the only movements the Chinese made are rebuilding their economy and Armed Forces.

* * *

 **July 1st, 2011, Ginza - Japan**

It's a sunny day in Ginza, Japan as people went on their daily lives. Tourists and holiday makers take in the scenery while salary man, businessman and woman went on to their jobs.

At the Shinbashi Subway Station, 33 year old William Parker is riding up the escalator of the station as he heads to the Doujinshi Event for his younger cousin back in the states. As he walks away the man behind him hits a pillar with the sign telling him to watch where you walk. Deciding to ignore it and continue to the event when a young man kneel beside the fallen man.

As he and the man ride another escalator up towards the event he spotted a bunch of Dragons flying by. Parker ignore it thinking it just a movie set, as time pass he's getting a bad feeling, so he rushed to the nearest window just as the attack started. "Shit!" Parker cursed as he fished out his phone to contact Yokota Base. "Colonel Sawyer! We have a Situation!" Parker shouted as he run down the halls of the subway station.

"Explain Parker." Sawyer replied form the other line. "We got an Invading enemy force! They numbered in the tens of millions, they appeared from a Hellenic style gate, but the good news that they looked ancient." Parker reported as he reach the exit. "Right I'll mobilized the 5th Battalion, what ever you do protect the civilians! Sawyer out." Sawyer replied as he cut the line.

Looking around Parker saw chaos as the Dragons continue to fly around. Then he heard a very familiar sound, the sound of gunfire. Under the bridge a Police Officer is taking potshots at that dragon that had tried to swoop at him. Police Officer had actually taken one of the riders out on the pass,as the rider falls to the ground in clatter right next to the bridge several of the civilians were taking shelter under. The police officer took his eyes away from the rider to look above, a bad decision as the rider had gotten up and charge at the Police Officer with a sword.

Thinking quickly Parker kick the man on the side sending him back into the arms of a ready Japanese man, the same man that hit the pillar back at the station. The man wrapped his arms around the riders's neck and brought him down to the ground. Then he grabbed the sword and stuck through the gap between clothes and armor.

He had glanced to the police officer before yelling back. "Are you alright?!"

Behind the Police Officer had been a few civilians, perhaps a little more mortified by what happened before them. Parker decide to ignore this and loot the second Police Officer's body. Finding a Nambu Model 60 and extra ammo Parker decided to talk to the man as he is proficient in Japanese.

"First Lieutenant William Parker US Army. You alright." Parker asked showing his Department of the Army ID Card from his wallet.

The man showed his ID a Japanese Self Defense Force ID Card.

"Second Lieutenant Itami Yoji and I'm fine. You?" He asked back, the sword still dripping with crimson blood.

"Good, but nothing too out of it." Parker answered reloading the looted revolver. "How good are you with crowd control?" Parker decided to asked him.

"Good enough. Already got a plan." He talked in short bursts out of breath.

"Your plan?" Parker asked as he looked down the street aiming his revolver.

Itami stayed quiet then looked at the Police Officer. "Officer!" Itami shouted as the Police Officer had reloaded his revolver hectically as he stood beside him.

"Where are we routing the civilians?" Itami asked the officer. "We don't..." Itami saw right through the lack of plan. "Get them to the Imperial Palace, now!"

"The Imperial Palace?!" The Officer had seemed outrage, but Itami frantically cut him off. "Make the call!" Itami shouted at him in panic, and he appeased, frantically yelling at his radio as every civilian tried to find their own way.

"Itami!" Parker shouted. "You know what to do?" Paker asked the off duty JSDF. "I know what to do." Was the answer he gave.

"I already raise Yokota. Don't know if NATO have deployment authority but we need boots down here real fast... Call the JSDF Itami." Parker said to him.

"Getting the civilians to safety comes first, military response will follow." Itami said lowly, they occasionally pointing out civilians overwhelmed by it all and frozen, urging them to get on their feet and move.

Nodding in response the duo continue to the Imperial Palace. Where outside crowds of civilians gather as the Invading Army drew closer and closer.

The crowds of civilians started to panic as various police officers try to restore order. Itami and Parker found a Police Box and decided to talk to whoever is in charge.

"You need to barricade all the civilians in the Imperial Palace." Itami said to the two Officers inside while Parker stood outside still holding the revolver. "Who are you?" An elder Officer asked Itami while the younger one added. "Just do what we say."

"If you let those guys come here, there will be a bloodbath in front of the Imperial Palace!" Itami retorted making the two officers flinched. "Itami just show your ID!" Parker shouted as he saw the dragons staying in the city when he saw it. "THE ENEMY'S AT THE GATES!" Parker shouted just as the close gates bulge as monsters with huge hammers try to force it open.

When the open rang the younger officer answered it. "Inspector!" The younger Officer shouted to the elder Officer. "Here." He gave the phone to the Inspector who listened as both Itami and Parker looked at them.

Then the Inspector shuttered. "Y-Yes." Then he added. "Understood." Both Itami and Parker shared a looked before Itami asked them. "Hey, was that..."

"It was." The younger officer nodded in confirmation. Turning around the Inspector told the two soldiers. "The civilians must have top priority."

As the crowd continue to panic the gates open up. "It's open!" The entire crowd rushed into safety as Officers try to keep them calm. "Don't Push! Follow Direction."

The Kidōtai arrived as they rolled in buses at the Imperial Palace. "The administrative district has been largely occupied, but we'll defend Sakurada-mon to the death." A Kidōtai Officer said when he ran towards them.

"Where's reinforcements?" Parker decided to asked. "Reinforcements will be here shortly." The Kidotai Officer replied.

"We have a read on the main enemy force?" Itami had asked with urgency. "They're coming now." Was the solemn nod as they spotted the massive Army heading towards them.

* * *

Mean while outside the Imperial Palace. The commander for the enemy army looked around and felt relive.

"There are structures built of brick and marble here." The commander mused confusing his aide. "Sir?" His aide asked in confusion. "I am relive to see something familiar." The commander added as his aide looked at him in confusion as the skies darken.

"Do you not feel uneasy?" The commander asked him. "Do you not wonder where we have found ourselves?" He added as his army march into the imperial palace.

* * *

Arming themselves with whatever's available the Kidotai used the buses as walls as they stood in between funneling the enemy to the Riot Police armed with Batons, Nambu Model 60 Revolvers, M79 Grenade Launchers loaded with Tear Gas and Heckler & Koch MP5A4s with Surefire 628 dedicated forend weaponlight and protected by metallic or high-impact polycarbonate riot shields, ballistic armor and helmets. "Here they come!"

Behind the lines of Riot Police another line of Riot Police guarding the second gate as Parker and Itami watch as the Army march towards them. "Where first?" Parker asked the Kidōtai Officer.

"Five Helis coming form Ichigaya." The Kidōtai Officer answered. "The First Regiment has joined with the 5th Battalion in Nerima." The younger Officer added.

* * *

Up in the dark skies are 5 AH-1S Cobra attack helicopters of the Rikujōjieitai or in English the Ground Self Defense Force arrived. The gunships looked at their target a single dragon flying in front of the Imperial Palace. The co-pilot/gunner aimed his M197 Vulcan at the dragon and open fire.

The dragon never stood a chance against the 20mm rounds as it fell down headless and wingless. As the 5 Cobras fly pass the smoke the enemy army looked up in shock and the dragons flying towards the gunships to attack as the gunships fly pass them.

But the enemies on the saw a smoke screen covering the road and heard rumbling from inside the smoke. From the smoke is the First Regiment of the Self Defense Force and the 5th Battalion of NATO arriving with Humvees, LAVs and APCs. And only one order was uttered. "FIRE!"

The LAV and Humvee Gunners open up with 50. Cal HMGs, while the APCs open up with auto cannons while dropping their load of infantry, who took positions around the enemy army and open fire. The enemy army raise their shields and form a tortoise defensive formation, but it was useless as the lead bullets penetrate the wooden, canvas and leather shields. The monsters were also slaughtered as the bullets ripped through them and the auto cannons killed them in an instance.

The enemy cavalry charge the lines of Humvees, LAVs and APCs only to be mowed down as their armor is proven useless against the modern ammunition of the 21st Century.

* * *

"Enemy formation is broken!" Itami shouted when he saw the enemy in pure chaos. "Right flank has no units!" Parker added seeing most of the First Regiment and the 5th Battalion are busy with the left and center flank.

"Right!" The Kidōtai Officer nodded as he order his man to charge. "FIRE!" The lines of Riot Police fire tear gas as the gas mask equip Riot Police charge in with Batons and shields as the enemy army stumbled in the irritating smoke.

Their last vision? A fully armored Riot Police with gas masks hitting him with a baton knocking him out. The ones who was outside the tear gas smoke, found themselves in a vicious hand to hand combat with Japan's most elite Riot Police as they either quickly disarmed or beaten by the fully train Riot Police even in unarmed battle they were severely outclass in terms of training.

An hour to the initial attack the last enemy soldier was killed or arrested.

Itami went in to check the civilians while Parker went to the nearest Humvee whose passenger is non other than Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer. "Lieutenant Parker! Glad to see you made it alive." Sawyer grinned as Parker salute his commanding officer. "A few bruise and bumps, but I'll be fine." Parker replied when Sawyer return the salute.

"Parker, we have a problem." Sawyer's tone turn grimed as the First Regiment and the 5th Battalion get ready to move in and secure Ginza and meet up with Charlie Platoon. "What happen sir?" Parker asked afraid of the news.

"Gates like the one you saw, appeared in almost every NATO nations in Europe and one even appeared in the US." Sawyer said the bad news as Parker looked at his commanding officer with wide eyes. "Seriously?" Parker asked like something out of a fantasy happened. "Yes, this has became a NATO War." Sawyer answered his question.

* * *

 **Four Days Later...** **July** **5th, 2011, Ministry of Defense - Japan**

It's been four days since the attack dub the Ginza Incident, Many people are a bit upset when the US Army mobilized on their land with out authorization but it was quell with the NATO pact insisting they help their allies in this incursion into Japanese territory, now Itami and Parker are summon to the Ministry of Defense to be awarded by the Minister of Defense.

"In the face of this disaster, this man was active in evacuation and rescue efforts, saving the lives of countless civilians." The Minister read the speech before looking at the duo specifically Itami. "The brave man known as the Hero of Ginza and Hero of Nijuubashi, are the pride of all citizens of Japan." The soldiers in room clapped for Itami. "We will now present the Commendation." The MC announce as Second Lieutenant Itami Yoji receives is promotion when suddenly he looked up with a sniffled making Parker and the Minister look at him. "What is it?" The Minister asked the new First Lieutenant. "It's nothing." Itami replied. Shrugging the Minister continue the ceremony. "And this man was active in helping the evacuation and rescue efforts, saving the lives of countless civilians during the Ginza Incident," The Minister looked at Parker as he continue the speech. "First Lieutenant William Parker, you are awarded the Order of the Rising Sun 5th Class for active participation during the incident." The room clapped in respect for the US Army Lieutenant as he receives his award.

* * *

 **July** **6th, 2011**

Next Morning it was all over the news Off duty SDF official and US Army Lieutenant save lives during the Ginza incident.

For Parker he was doing the right thing, but Itami is another story. Right now the two First Lieutenant are at the Task Force Base in Tokyo. Itami is in the JSDF Section while Parker is in the US Section specifically the Armory.

Parker is checking the new Rifle designated M16A5. "So this is the new rifle, eh?" Parker asked the armorer. "Yes sir, using the G35 and HK416 system, Colt and Heckler & Koch created the new rifle, technically is just an improve M16." The armorer replied.

"So why are we getting these?" Parker decided to ask. "Since the new deployment orders, the Gate is now UN territory and since it's appeared mostly in NATO countries, NATO is the one asked to guard it." The armorer explained.

"Oh." Parker just nodded in understanding, the Japanese have a self defense force so their Military Budget is low so the US Government will have to armed them to support Japan. Parker thought as he return the rifle.

* * *

 **Three Months Later... October 6th, 2011**

After Three Months of training with the new rifle of it's maintenance, the Task Force is ready to go.

The Gate has been sealed off and beside it is a memorial to the Ginza Incident, a 60,000 strong army passed the gate and only 6,000 prisoners were captured most of them were non combatants.

The Task Force all wear combat gear as they will be deployed immediately after the gates are open. After a long boring speech the Prime Minister finish up his speech the cameras started snapping pictures back and forth.

No sooner had he left had three uniformed commanders had taken the stage.

Flanking the Japanese CO of this entire operation had been Colonel Sawyer and Major Webb of the 5th Battalion. Lieutenant General Hazama, Colonel Sawyer and Major Webb are veterans of the Third World War and the Second Korean War.

After another long boring speech the entire Task Force mount up. Lock and Loaded they enter their respective transports. Type 74 MBTs, 10 Type 90 Kyū-maru MBTs, and 10 M1A2 Abrams rumbled as their engine roar. Behind them M3A3 Bradleys and Type 89 Infantry Fighting Vehicle rumbled as they prepare to follow the tanks, at the far back are the M1151A1 Up-Armored Humvees, M1152A1 Up-Armored Humvees and Toyota High Mobility Vehicles all are ready to move at the moments notice.

The sound of air raid sirens had blared in the air as we the giant metal creaking of the dome was split open. The gate itself was not touched past the first few scientific samples.

2 JSDF personnel had gone to either side of the dome's opening with guiding sticks. "Move out!" Hazawa's voice had given the order as the tanks moved into the gate.

The cheering from the civilians as the Type 74 MBTs, Type 90 Kyū-maru MBTs, and M1A2 Abrams moved forward, leaving their exhaust in their wake. At a Type 82 Command and Communication Vehicle Lieutenant General Hazama, Colonel Sawyer and Major Webb watch as the tanks enter the gate.

"General, the advance party has enter the gate, the rest are following." The General's aid report as the M3A3 Bradleys, Type 89 Infantry Fighting Vehicle, M1151A1 Up-Armored Armament Carriers, M1152A1 Up-Armored Troop Carriers and Toyota High Mobility Vehicles follow suit into the gate following close behind are the Type 99 Self-propelled howitzers and M109 Howitzer for immediate artillery support.

As they pass the gate the Type 74 MBTs, Type 90 Kyū-maru MBTs, and M1A2 Abrams are joined up by German Leopard 2A6s, British Challenger 2s, French AMX Leclercs, PT-91 "Twardy", and Polish T-72 as they set up a huge defensive perimeter around the gate.

The M3A3 Bradleys, Type 89 Infantry Fighting Vehicle, M1151A1 Up-Armored Armament Carriers, M1152A1 Up-Armored Troop Carriers and Toyota High Mobility Vehicles are joined up by various NATO vehicles as they exit their respective gates.

The Tanks scans the Horizon and saw fires lighting up in the distance. "Enemy army sighted!" An American tanker shouted as all the infantry got out of their transports and took positions around the Gate aiming at the enemy Army.

Every soldiers and Marines from various countries took positions side by side as they prepare for battle. In any cover or hole the combine might of NATO are ready. Parker took a look at Itami before aiming his Rifle at the enemy army.

Just as the Sun rises from the peek of the mountain, all hell breaks loose...

* * *

 **Well the NATO is going to another war and now for classes and types!**

NATO Forces: Almost every country have different equipment but some bought weapon from other Nations.

 **Infantry:**

Line Infantry Squad: Line Infantry Squads are the basic, all-purpose roles for the infantry squad. Each squad has 6 members, one with a rifle with grenade launcher to deal with enemy infantry, one anti-tank soldier, another soldier armed with a heat-seeking surface-to-air missile, a machine gunner who lays down suppressive fire on enemy soldiers, one with a Designated Marksman Rifle, and a medic, who automatically heals any injured infantry and and carries a rifle with grenade launcher.

Light Infantry Squad: Like the Line Infantry Squads they are the basic, all-purpose roles for the infantry squad but they trade armor for speed and manuverability.

Anti-Tank Squad: Anti-Tank Squads are special squads designed to destroy tanks. The squad consists of 3 Anti-Tank soldiers, 1 rifleman, 1 machine gunner, and 1 medic with a rifle.

Anti-Aircraft Squad: Like the Anti-Tank Squads they are special squads designed to destroy helicopters or low flying aircraft. The squad consists of 3 Anti-Air soldiers, 1 rifleman, 1 machine gunner, and 1 medic with a rifle.

Shock or Heavy Infantry Squad: Shock or Heavy Infantry Squads are armed with heavier caliber weapons and better stealth, but are lacking in numbers and should be used to scout urban regions and/or set ambush points.

Airborne Infantry Squad: Airborne Infantry Squads are somewhat effective against enemy infantry, but lack any anti-air or anti-vehicle weapons. They can also call in artillery strikes, an ability that has a rather long recharge time. Each squad has 6 members 3 rifleman, 2 machine gunner, 1 radio operator.

Sniper or Designated Marksman: Sniper or Designated Marksman is a specialized and highly trained soldier with excellent stealth for the purpose of eliminating enemy infantry from long ranges, as well as a scout.

Reserve Infantry Squad: Usually weakest type of infantry unit, they are usually armed with in limited service or reserve or old infantry weapons.

Example: US Reserve Infantries still carry the M16A2 who in the Standard Infantries carried the newer M16A5.

Commando Squads: The standard special forces unit, well armed and capable of tearing through infantry.

Engineers/Assault Engineers Squad: Engineers Squads are squad of basic infantry armed with as well as napalm rocket launchers and demolition charges.

Command Squad: The command squad is essentially an infantry with radio equipment, although as infantry they are stealthier but also more vulnerable. Usually armed with an Carbine or Assault rifle and a machine gun.

Jeeps: Jeeps is an armed troop transport vehicle usually armored and is used by the Armored Units but can be used as Recon unit it's armed with a Heavy Machine gun or ATGM missiles. It maybe an armored vehicle but it's considered in the Infantry section.

Military Police Squad: Military Police Squads are rear echelon units to protect supply lines. Each squad has 6 members 2 rifleman, 3 sub machine, 1 radio operator.

 **Armor:**

Heavy Tank: Heavy Tanks are the main ground combat unit for a team. They are highly resistant to damage from most units, with the exception of Anti-Tank Infantry and Heavy Attack Helicopters. Notably, heavy tanks are not very effective at destroying other heavy tanks unless it's aiming at the enemy tank's rear armor so it's advisable to target other units, especially Heavy Anti-Air vehicles.

Medium Tank: Medium Tanks are nowhere as strong as Heavy tanks but are stronger than the Light Tanks. The Medium tank also lacks the Anti-Tank missile offensive ability possessed by the Light tank it makes up with White Phosphorous or Frag-High Explosive Round or HEAT shell. The Medium tank's offensive ability can devastate an infantry squad or Light Tanks or Light Armored Vehicles.

Light Tank: Light Tanks are the fastest class of tanks. But they are also the weakest; they are incapable of facing direct hits from Medium and Heavy tanks, and their armaments can't even do sufficient damage to heavily armored units. But their special ammunition like the Anti-Tank Missile or High Explosive Squash Head Round makes up for their lack of damage dealing main armament. They are better at Reconnaissance with usually 'Good' optics.

Armored Personnel Carrier: Armored Personnel Carriers are armored infantry transport vehicles it's a good choice for armored commanders, who often team up with infantry. The APCs cannon can also fire on helicopters, but it is advise not to engage.

Amphibious Transport: Like the Armored Personnel Carriers are armored infantry transport vehicles it's a good choice for armored commanders, who often team up with infantry. These Amphibious Transports lack the APC cannons but made up with Armor Piercing Rounds or High Explosive Incendiary Rounds or Grenade Launchers.

 **Support:**

Mortar Carrier: Mortar Carriers are vehicles armed with close-range accurate mortar launchers is primarily an anti-infantry weapon. Effective against all soft skinned targets but lacks against heavy armor due to the small blast radius and low explosive force. They are best used for close range suppressive fire and laying smoke screens for advances. Using White Phosphorous Rounds, the medium artillery can also destroy trees without the use of napalm strikes.

Medium Artillery: Medium artillery is primarily an anti-infantry weapon. When enemy infantry squads are spotted, order this unit to fire on them to quickly damage or destroy them. When used against vehicles, a lucky hit can sometimes deal considerable damage, however this seldom occurs. Using Frag-High Explosive Round, the medium artillery can also destroy entire infantry squads without the use of air strikes.

Heavy Artillery: Heavy artillery in general is very ineffective at dealing damage to the enemy of anytype, though it can be situationally useful with its smoke screen ability to blanked an entire area.

Multiple Rocket Launcher Systems: Multiple Rocket Launcher Systems are vehicles that carry rocket propelled ordnance. They are used for covering large swaths of the map in explosives

Anti-Aircraft Artillery: Self-Propelled Anti-Air Guns are armed with fast-firing, accurate mid range cannons. Devastating to helicopters and absolutely lethal against all infantry. They lack range but will still do significant damage to fast-flying low flying aircraft fixed wing aircraft who stray into their sphere of influence.

Anti-Aircraft Missile Launcher: Anti-Aircraft Missile Launchers are vehicles with an armament of radar/infra-red lock on anti-air missiles. They come in two very distinct categories:

1) Infra-Red: Infra-Red vehicles use infra-red targeting to lock on and engage their targets. They universally have lower range and accuracy but are immune to SEAD.

2) Radar: Radar vehicles use radar targeting to lock on and engage their targets. They normally have longer range and higher accuracy but are vulnerable to SEAD.

 **Air:**

Heavy Attack Helicopter: Heavy attack helicopters are best used to destroy tanks and other vehicles with their powerful rockets and missiles. Heavy Attack Helicopters will not attack target infantry with their rockets but with their cannons unless if the situation is needed.

Medium Attack Helicopter: Like the Heavy Attack Helicopters this are used to destroy tanks and other vehicles with their powerful rockets but they can attack other Air units with their powerful missiles. But unlike Heavy Attack Helicopters they will attack target infantry with their rockets. Medium Attack Helicopters are faster and agile making it easier to maneuver in the battlefield.

ATGM Helicopters: This type usually consists of small, light-weight helicopters armed with ATGM missiles. This makes them extremely efficient in taking down hostile armor, especially while they have good vision and accuracy being an aerial unit. However, many ATGM Helicopters usually lack any Anti-Air or Anti-Infantry weapons for defense making them specialized.

Scout Helicopter: Scout helicopters are used primarily for reconnaissance and intel gathering. They are lightly armed with 2 rocket pods that are useful against infantry and light vehicles. However, the Scouts are the weakest helicopters in terms of armour.

Transport Helicopter: The transport helicopters can aid infantry in transporting troops quickly, which can enable daring and unexpected assaults far behind enemy lines they are armed with 2 Machine Guns.

Multirole: Multirole fighters are the backbone of any air force. As the name indicates, these are planes designed to fulfill a wide range of roles depending on the needs of the moment: ground attack, air-to-air, etc. However, they are generally less effective in every area than specialized aircraft.

Air Superiority: These aircraft are designed to engage enemy fighters in order to take control of an air zone. They are agile and they excel in short range air-to-air combat.

Interceptor: Interceptor planes are specialized in intercepting enemy aircraft such as bombers, they are therefore very fast and carry heavy air-to-air weaponry.

SEAD Suppression of Enemy Air Defenses: These aircraft specifically aim at destroying and/or shocking enemy anti-aircraft defenses. They carry fit-for-purpose weaponry, usually anti-radar missiles that lock on radar transmission sources, or cluster bombs designed to cover the widest area possible.

Electronic Warfare: Electronic warfare aircrafts carry little or no weaponry in the traditional sense of the term. However, they use sophisticated equipment such as radar jammers that degrade detection and targeting capabilities in enemy aircraft and anti-aircraft defense systems.

Ground Attack: ground attack planes are designed to carry out surgical strikes against land targets. They carry lighter loads than conventional bombers, but they are much more accurate and much faster in their attacks, allowing them to quickly get rid of specific targets.

Bombers: Bombers are part ground attack planes. All are armed with heavy anti-armor and anti-infantry bombs. This includes to stealth bombers.

 **Recon:**

Recon Special Forces: They are much like their more standard brethren, except that along with being well-armed, Recon Special Forces have very good optics in addition to being capable of performing their own ambushes, making them highly versatile units that can operate behind enemy lines.

Recon Squads: Like the Shock or Heavy Infantry Squads they are armed with heavier caliber weapons, better stealth with speed and manuverability of a Light Infantry Squad. Each squad has 6 members, one with a rifle with grenade launcher to deal with enemy infantry, one anti-tank soldier, another soldier armed with a heat-seeking surface-to-air missile, a machine gunner who lays down suppressive fire on enemy soldiers, one with a Designated Marksman Rifle, and a medic, who automatically heals any injured infantry and and carries a rifle with grenade launcher.

Light Tank: Light Tanks are the fastest class of tanks. But they are also the weakest; they are incapable of facing direct hits from Medium and Heavy tanks, and their armaments can't even do sufficient damage to heavily armored units. But their special ammunition like the Anti-Tank Missile or High Explosive Squash Head Round makes up for their lack of damage dealing main armament. They are better at Reconnaissance with usually 'Good' optics.

Recon Armored Vehicle: Recon Armored Vehicles are usually Jeeps, APC's and IFV's and other armored vehicles that posses excellent optics.

Example: HMMWV is an armed troop transport vehicle used by the Armored Unit but can be used as Recon unit it's armed with a Heavy Machine gun or ATGM missiles.

 **Logistic:**

Command units are used to capture zones. They are generally lightly armored with the exception of command tanks (though these too are all light/medium tanks or lower tier heavies), and must be grounded inside the zone to capture it. There are five types of command vehicles:

Command Jeep: Command Jeeps are small jeeps with radio equipment in the backseat for communication.

Command Squad: The command squad is essentially an infantry with radio equipment, although as infantry they are stealthier but also more vulnerable. Usually armed with an Carbine or Assault rifle and a machine gun.

Command Armor: Command Armor the most common and varied type of command vehicle, ranging from lightly armored dedicated command vehicles to converted APCs and IFVs.

Command Tanks: unique tanks re-purposed as command vehicles, usually either lighter tanks or lower tier heavies.

Supply units repair, rearm, and refuel units in their proximity. Supply units have limited resources however they may be reloaded at a Forward Operating Base (FOB). They all universally are very soft targets and often will fall prey to artillery fire.

Supply Truck: Supply Trucks vehicles tasked to carry supplies to the front lines, usually also carry 2 Infantry Squad.

Supply Helicopter: Supply Helicopters are helicopters that carry supplies quickly for frontline units.

* * *

 **Weapon Encyclopedia:**

 **M16A5** : Ever since the Second Korean War the new M16A2 in service then are jamming again in prolong combats, the direct impingement method of operation which can burn off essential lubricants are causing the rifles to jam in prolong combats. Soldier's can't clean their weapons often as the enemy are charging in waves of attacks. Most are cause by firing more than 69,000 rounds of ammunition as it increases the amount of stress and heat on the critical components, the decision to change the direct impingement to a Short-stroke piston is propose, Heckler & Koch is contracted to help Colt.

Colt and Heckler & Koch experiment with the longer barrel HK416 and M27 IAR and turn it into a new rifle designated as Rifle, 5.56 mm, M16, A5.

* * *

 **So what do you think of the story?**

 **If you like it please Read and Review, for better ideas for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter - 1 The Counter Attack of Betrayal and Deep Recon

* * *

 **An Act of Betrayal by the empire and Deep Recon Operations**

* * *

 **Jokun: Yes Parker** **was shocked, and thus exaggerating, the invading force.**

 **Phuripat: In this case Thailand didn't join NATO and was only part of the UN Task Force.**

 **Maroon567: In the World in Conflict Time line they try to invade the United States but in this case their Pacific Fleet was under tight surveillance and more US Warships were stationed in Japan to watch any suspicious movements as the Coast Guards are instructed to stop or fire a warning shot at any unmarked ships.**

* * *

 **This is inspire by a** **Cinematic** **cutscene in World in Conflict**

* * *

 **That night...**

 **A Bad morning and telling the President**

Phone ringing... A few shuffling like someone just got out of bed later.

"What is it?" A male voice asked sounding tired and sleepy the man sits on his bed as he talk to the phone. "Mr President. General Shepard, we have a situation developing in Dallas." Gen. Shepard replied with concern as he stood inside the Pentagon.

"A Situation General?" President Smith asked sounding tired but awake as he turn on the night light. "Communications have been sketchy but it appears a gate has open in the outskirts of Killeen, Texas near Fort Hood, there have been thousands of casualties reported." Gen. Shepard reported in as he reads the reports from his desk.

"Let me get this clear. You're saying that there were unknown hostiles on American soil and that we were nearly invaded?" President Smith asked tired but alert at the situation while writing it down on a piece of paper. "Yes sir. It appeared that they have been defeated and routed. The Killeen Police Department manage to hold the line with deputize civilians armed with hunting rifles and pistols until units form Fort Hood can arrive." Gen. Shepard gave the good news as he reads the reports from his desk.

"My god, what else?" President Smith asked a bit relive but shock at the news. "It appears that the Gate didn't just open in Killeen only, reports are coming in form NATO, that mysterious gates have appear in Paris, Berlin, Sussex and Ginza." Gen. Shepard report in reading the US overseas force. "I believe sir this has become a NATO war." He added with heavy concern.

"My god, what are our options?" President Smith asked very much shock at the news. "Rather limited sir, we have two options either this became a UN war or a NATO war." Gen. Shepard replied not knowing what other options beside the two.

"Assemble the staff. Situation Room, 20 minutes, and get the various NATO leader online, this is becoming a NATO War." President Smith replied wanting the others opinion while getting up. "Very well Mr, President." Gen. Shepard replied just as President Smith cut the line.

* * *

 **Lieutenant** **William Parker's Narration**

It's been 3 months since the intial incursion into NATO countries, an entire NATO Force has crossed the gate, form Americans till the Polish, we have enough fire power to invade a medium size country.

After fighting the initial enemy force waiting at the Gate, we are now setting up Camp. But the new Captain, Mark Bannon is eager for combat, he just taken command of Delta Company one of the two Armored Companies in the 5th Battalion, Captain Vance an old friend from Ranger Training said Bannon has a lot to learn about Combat.

Now 2 days has pass, and we're fortifying the gate encase of a counter attack. Massive billboard signs are raise with the help of a few people who are fluent with Latin, they written huge warnings at the perimeter.

But the argument is can they read it?

* * *

It's been 2 days since the defeat of the Empire's Army at Alnus Hill the Imperial Senate is at an uproar at the defeat. "It was an embarrassment, your majesty." The Imperial adviser said. "The loss of 60% of our empire's military might. What would you have us do?" The adviser asked as the senators are talking to each other. "How would you guide the State?"

"Marquis Garcel, I do share your concerns but you must think about how the people must feel." The Emperor, Emperor Molt said as Marquis Garcel hummed in surprise.

"It is true that our latest lost as cause us our Military advantage." The Emperor said holding his head. "They worry that vassal of our state and others may revolt and attack the Imperial Capital." The Senate just looked on in pure silence. "How pathetic." Emperor Molt continued making Marquis gasp quietly.

"Every time our Empire is in danger, the Emperor, the Senate and the people became one to confront the danger, and bring about even more progress." The Emperor explained. "No war is won without losses, therefore I will not hold anyone responsible for our recent loses." Emperor Molt declared. "To think another nation dares to surround the Imperial City. I will trust that none of you will waste time in court."

"To pass over all responsibility..." Marquis muttered as the Senate talked to each other. "But what shall we do?" A senator who had a bandage wrapped around his head, asked as he walked up. "The Army we sent was defeated in just two days. And now the Gates has been captured, and the enemy is attempting to set up base on this side." He said to the Emperor who lean down in shock at the news.

"Of course we attempted to take back the hill as well. But the enemies at the distance!" He shouted remembering the battle for the hill. "I've never seen such sorcery!" He exclaimed.

"We ought to fight them!" A General shouted as he stood up. "If we do not have enough men, we need only to recruit them from our tributaries!" He declared. "And Attack the other side of the Gate once more!" He shouted missing the news about the Gates capture.

"What good will brute force alone will do?" Another Senator retorted. "It'll be another Godasen!" Another Senator declared. Now the Senate is divide into two sides one pro-war the other one pro-peace.

Then the Senate then fell into silence as the Emperor raised his hand.

"I do not wish to sit idly by. Therefore we must fight." Emperor Molt announced making everyone in the room gasp, "Send delegates to our tributaries and neighbouring states. Ask them for help in order to combat these men from another world. We will lead the Allied Army of Godu Rinu Gwaban in an attack on Alnus Hill!" Emperor Molt declare as the Senate cheer at him for support.

"Your majesty, it will be a bloodbath." Marquis quietly said which the Emperor just grinned.

* * *

A Week later... Allied Army of Godu Rinu Gwaban

King Duran was observing Alnus hill whilst on his horse while his army march on.

"Your majesty." A horseman called out making Duran turn to look at him. "We have spotted what appear to be enemy scouts two hills ahead." He said pointing at said hill. "Leave them be." Duran said making the horseman look at him as he rode to join his army. "We must hurry and meet the kings."

In front of them is a massive Army Camp. As night falls a Imperial Army representative arrived.

"The Imperial Army Commander isn't coming?" Duran asked the representative of the Imperial Army. "Our Imperial Army is facing the enemy on Alnus Hill as we speak." The Imperial Army representative said, "The commander cannot leave."

"That doesn't make sense." Duran said as he sat down thinking when he and his scouts looked a the hill back then. "I didn't see many enemies on the hill."

"Duran, sir, the Imperial Army is holding the enemy at bay in our place." A lord in light green armor beside Duran said. "Lord Ligu." Duran acknowledges the lord. "We would like your armies to attack the enemy at sunrise tomorrow." The Imperial Army representative said.

"Understood." A lord in dark green Armour said as he stood up. "My army will take the front lines" "No mine will!" The old lord wearing gray armor next to Ligu objected.

"Wait!" Another interjected, "We will take the frontlines this time!" Duran sighed as the other Lords began arguing for the right to lead the charge. "We shall meet tomorrow at Alnus Hill." The Imperial Army representative said before he left the tent. "I can't wait for morning" the green armoured lord said.

As the lords started to talk excitedly for tomorrow only two lords are still at the war table.

"Unfortunately my army could not take the front lines." Ligu said dejectedly as he looked at the Lords.

"There are fewer than 500.000 enemies. our army is 1.000.000 men, altogether." Duran said with his eyes closed. "Do you believe that the only path to glory is to be at the forefront?"

"Then why do you not wish to be at the front?" Ligu asked on confusion. "I do not like the look of this battle." Duran bluntly said.

"Ha, ha, apparently even Duran, Lion of the Erbe Clan is no match against the passing of time." Ligu joked quietly, but Duran was not joking.

* * *

Next morning...

"Forward!" The lord in dark green Armour shouted as he and his army marched for Alnus Hill.

But back at the allied camp.

"The time is ripe to go to battle." Duran said as he shielded his eye from the glare of the morning sun just as a soldier ran to him.

"Notice!" The soldier shouted as he kneel before his king. "The Alguna and Mudwan armies, 300.000 in all, have approached the hill. The army of the Principality of Ligu follows"

"And the Imperial Army?" Duran asked wanting to know. "Well..." The soldier hesitated said. "There is not a single Imperial soldier near the hill" Shocking Duran. "What?" Duran exclaimed just as the realization set in.

As the massive allied army march towards the hill Lord Ligu decided to ask. "Why is the Imperial Army missing?" Lord Ligu asked as he look around the hill. "I do not know." A horseman answered.

"They couldn't have..." Lord Ligu gritted when a though came to him as the armies marched where they were greeted by Massive billboard signs which they ignore and pass them. Unknown to them a NATO Sniper team is watching.

The Army continue to advance as Lord Ligu decided to read the Latin script on the sign. "Keep out. For safety reason this area is not to be entered. Intruders will be dealt with deadly force. North Atlantic Treaty Organization." Various smaller signs are written under the massive signs all with a blue circle with a white four point star. Lord Ligu frown at the ominous warning as they continue their advance.

Then a strange noise was heard, it was loud whistling noises coming closer every second. Everyone looked around in confusion as Lord Alguna looked upwards in confusion when massive explosions engulfed his entire Army.

"My men!" Lord Ligu watches as massive explosions engulfed the armies while taking his men with it, then he saw something falling from the sky. 'What is this?' It was Lord Ligu's last though as an High-explosive artillery shell fell on him killing him and his army.

"No..." Duran muttered in horror after calming his horse down, "Is Alnus Hill erupting?"

After the explosions ended Duran and his army rode through the smoke and what greeted them were corpses lying around, many were missing some body parts with very few survivors as the ground where the army advance was darken while the hill was untouched. At the scene one of his men became sick and he understood why.

"Where is the King of Alguna? Where is the King of Mudwan? Where is Duke Ligu?" Duran asked as the survivors came back carrying wounded survivors.

The Allied Army tried again this time with Dragon riders, but NATO tanks, artillery and Anti Air units slaughter them. The Dragons never stood a chance against as 35 mm autocannons, 23 mm autocannon, and Anti Air infantry with MANPADS either killed the Dragons or the Rider. While tanks and artillery units sent out a barrage of High-explosive shell and canister shots at the Allied army. They never stood a chance.

Back at the Allied Army Camp inside the Command tent the Lord are panicking.

"We have less than half of the 1.000 000 men we set out with!" A Lord said in despair before asking. "How could this happen?" He asked the rest. "Where is the Imperial Army?" Another lord questioned. "What are they doing?"

"No, not even the Imperial Army could stand a chance against them!" Another lord shouted. "Should we not retreat?" Then King Duran spoke. "We cannot run off now." Duran said making the Lord gasp."Not before I have repaid them with an arrow." He added looking at Duke Ligu's helmet.

"But Lord Duran, we have hardly enough might!" The Lord pointed out. "Perhaps a night raid." Duran suggested

As night starts to fall he explained to one of his officer. "Tonight is a new moon. In this darkness, we should be able to make it to the other side of the hill and ambush the enemy." He said as he saw his army trying to advance quietly. Unknown to them the same NATO Sniper team is watching.

"Be quiet" An officer said, "Move lightly" Suddenly the night sky light up by illumination shells all of the soldiers were surprised to see night brighten up like day time.

"What brightness." Duran said as he looked to the skies just as the realization set in. "No! Move! All units! Attack! Knights run! Footmen run! Run! Run! Run!" As King Duran charge the enemy lines, just as the tanks fire two rounds a High-explosive shell and a canister shot killing thousands in the in the explosion.

"Keep going! Run! Follow me!" Duran charged until he came to barbwire fence that snared his horse thus launching him forward. "Duran!" A spear man shouted. "We are coming!" As another spear man shouted at the surviving spear man. "Shields upfront!"

Soon, men arrived and formed a protective barrier around Duran as the two spear man help him up. He saw a few flashes of light flying pass above them then the realization set in just like the brightness before.

"Run! Run, everyone!" Duran ordered pushing the two man away. Then flashes of gun fire appeared from Alnus Hill as flashes of tracers dashed across the field and soon men began to fall one after another.

At the Hill are various Machine Gun Fortifications, Anti Air Fortifications, Anti Tank Fortifications as Machine Gun Fortifications and Anti Air Fortifications open fire with a mixture of 20mm, 12.7×99mm NATO, 7.62 and 5.56 rounds at the advancing army slaughtering them. From M60s, FN MAGs, MG3s, M240s, MG4s, FN Minimi, M249 SAWs, M2 Machine Gun, M167 Vulcan Air Defense Systems and Flugabwehrkanone open up.

Duran watched as his army is wiped out by the flashes of light then he watch as a flash of light fly pass him and something pinged off his helmet as he slowly just marched forward despite of what was happening around him. He then stopped and picked a bow and arrow.

"Bastards!" He watched as the arrow fly for a while before falling short of the enemy. "How? How could have this happened?" Duran asked before he began to laugh like a mad man before he was thrown back by an explosion from a High-explosive shell.

* * *

Next morning...

The field is now filled with corpses and vultures, as Light Infantry Squads scourer the area for survivors. First Lieutenants Itami Youji and William Parker just watch the devastation. Itami then crouched down to pick up a broken bow.

"I heard we killed nearly a million strong army." A Sergeant from William's Company said as he looked around. "Add those to the ones killed in Ginza, Berlin, Kileen, Istanbul and Paris, Almost 1.300.000 men." Parker counted the numbers as he look at the devastation.

"Still, it is like the loss of a small country." Itami sighed as he stood up. "Are you worrying about the enemy?" Parker asked Itami.

"Think about it. One million and three hundred thousand, what kind of a country are we fighting? Because this really unhealthy" Itami said as he chucked the broken bow away scaring a few vultures away.

* * *

Back in the Imperial Capital the news reaches the Emperor.

"Your Majesty, expected about a million casualties among the nations." A minister said, "The defeated armies are left without any form of leadership, and are returning home."

"All according to plan." Emperor Molt said uninterested, "Our neighbors can no longer threaten the Empire" Before giving one last order. "Burn every villages and towns from Alnus to the Imperial Capital. Poison their wells and take their food and livestock. That will stop any army and leave them vulnerable." He ordered.

"Scorched Earth tactics, I see." The minister said. "But I worry about defectors and the loss of revenue tax." That got the Emperor's interest. "Defectors you say?" He asked.

"There are motions to have you recalled within the Senate beginning with Duke Casel." The minister explained making the Emperor laugh. "This is a good opportunity to take care of the entire Senate in one swoop." He said with glee. "Let us order the Council to investigate."

"Your Majesty!" A voice was heard when the doors open. "My daughter." Emperor Molt said at the approaching girl in Knight armor. "What do you need?"

"It's about Alnus of course." She said. "I have learned that an allied army had suffered a miserable defeat and Alnus Hill, the Empire's Holy ground, is in the occupied by enemy forces. What are you doing at the time like this!" She exclaimed.

"We will use this opportunity to take back the hill." The minister replied. "What complacency!" She barked at the minister. "That will not help us stop the enemy invasion!"

"Pinya, you are correct." Emperor Molt interject. "Because we are too ignorant of the enemy that occupies Alnus Hill." Before smiling. "This is perfect, could I ask you and your Order to scout their positions?" Pina gasped in shock. "Me?" Pina asked the Emperor. "With my Order?"

"Indeed." The Emperor replied. "If your Order is more than you plaything, of course." He teased making her blushed. "I understand, Your Majesty, I will comply, I will be going my father." Pina said as she kneeled down to his father.

* * *

 **October 18th, 2011:** **1st Divison - 5th Battalion Headquarters, Alnus Hill**

"The top brass has decided that we need to investigate the country, about the people, industries, politics and religion of this realm." Colonel Sawyer said to Parker as he stood inside the Command Tent right beside the M1130 Command Vehicle.

"So a survey, huh? That sounds good, sir." Parker replied in full gear. "Good." Sawyer smiled at him."Because you are going"

"What?" Parker asked in confusion. "I'm not messing around." Sawyer said to him. "You are going."

"Yes sir." Parker nodded in confirmation knowing it's useless to argue. "Anyway, first of all, we will be sending twenty deep reconnaissance teams, and you will be in charge of one of them." Sawyer explained the details.

"I guess I can do that." Parker replied in confirmation. "Excellent!" Sawyer nodded in appreciation. "First Lieutenant William Parker, I hereby give you command of Recon Team Four."

* * *

 **October 18th, 2011:** **Vehicle Depot, Alnus Hill**

Parker arrive in the at the vehicle depot to see a group of sixteen soldiers who were standing in front of a M998 Cargo Troop Carrier with soft cover no weapons, a M93 Fox, a Oshkosh M-ATV Extended Command variant with a M2 Browning and a M1127 Reconnaissance Vehicle with a M2 Browning.

"Fall in!" Parker saw Sergeant Major Sean Foley, his old drill sergeant in Ranger School. "Fourth Recon Team, reporting in"

Parker quietly looked the members of the Fourth Recon Team who decided to introduce themselves almost everyone of them pass Ranger School.

"Sergeant Ronald Martin sir!" A the man smiled nervously as he grip his HK416 Carbine.

"Sergeant First Class Ashley Williams ready for action, sir." A short woman armed with the standard M16A5 with an ACOG scope, foregrip and weaponlight said.

"Specialist First Class Kelly Shepard sir." A tall medic woman with a HK416 said.

"Corporal Scott Riley, sir." A large support gunner armed with a M249 said.

"Sergeant Jack Gates, reporting in, sir." A Marksmen armed with a SR-25 with Harris bipod, Leupold Mark 4 scope and AN/PVS-22 Universal Night Sight said

"Private First Class Joseph Allen, sir." A man armed with the standard M16A5 with an Red dot sight, foregrip and weaponlight said.

"Sergeant Major Class John Sherman, at the ready, sir." A tall seasoned black skinned tanker with a HK416 said.

"Corporal Jack Evans, sir." A bespectacled tanker with a HK416 said.

"Corporal Benny Church, sir." A tall tanker with a HK416 said.

"Sergeant William Petrenko, sir." A slim eastern European anti-tank soldier with a standard M16A5 and Carl Gustav M3 on his back said.

"Specialist Jacob Waters, sir." A bespectacled radioman with a HK416 said.

"Private John Rivers, here, sir." A New York anti-air soldier with a standard M16A5 and FIM-92 Stinger on his back said.

"Private Peter Davis, good to go, sir." A bespectacled support gunner with a M240G said.

"Sergeant James Ramirez, sir." An Mexican man with a HK416 with an Red Dot Sight, M320 Grenade Launcher and weaponlight said.

"Corporal Jake Dunn, sir." A Texan medic with a FN SCAR-H CQC said.

"Well, I'm 1st Lieutenant William Parker, commander of Recon Team Four, a pleasure to work with you all." Parker smiled before shouting. "Alright, let's get going"

'Demoted into a squad commander, this is just great.' Parker sighed in his thought as he enters the M-ATV.

"Man your vehicles!" Foley ordered as they all got into the vehicles. Parker is with Martin in the M-ATV with Taylor manning the HMG on it and Foley as the navigator and radio operator. Sherman, Evans and Church were all in the M1127 Reconnaissance Vehicle. Scott Riley drives the Fox which had ,Petrenko Waters, Ramirez and Dunn, Gates drives the M998 Cargo Troop Carrier while Davis place his M240G on the front roof inside are Allen, Williams, Shepard, and Rivers.

And off they go to an adventure to the unknown.

* * *

 **Well now starts their first Mission in the special region.**

 **Now for the glossaries on Infantry.**

 **First the US**

US Heavy or Light Infantry Squad: A standard 6 team, 1 rifleman armed with a M16A5 with grenade launcher, 1 anti-tank soldier armed with a M16 and FGM-148 Javelin or a Carl Gustav M3, 1 anti-air soldier armed with a M16 and FIM-92 Stinger, 1 machine gunner armed with a M249 SAW or M240G, a Designated Marksman armed with a SR-25, and a medic armed with a carbine. They are usually mechanized which contains a unknown numbers of M136 AT4 or M72 LAW or their are air mobile.

US Rangers Special Infantry: Like Recon Squads this is usually a 11 men team 4 Rifleman, 1 Grenadier, 1 anti-tank soldier, 1 anti-air soldier, 2 machine gunner, a Designated Marksman and 2 medics. They are heavily armored and armed usually rides on specialize vehicles and aircraft.

 **Second British**

British Heavy or Light Infantry Squad: A standard 6 team, 1 rifleman armed with a L85A2 with grenade launcher, 1 anti-tank soldier armed with a L85A2 and FGM-148 Javelin or a L2A1 ASM, 1 anti-air soldier armed with a L85A2 and MANPAD, 1 machine gunner armed with a FN Minimi or FN MAG, a Designated Marksman armed with a L115A3, and a medic armed with a carbine. They are usually mechanized which contains a unknown numbers of L72A9.

 **Third German**

The German are heavily mechanized: A standard 6 team, 1 rifleman armed with a G36 with grenade launcher, 1 anti-tank soldier armed with a G36K and Panzerfaust 3, 1 anti-air soldier armed with a G36K and MANPAD, 1 machine gunner armed with a MG5 or MG3, a Designated Marksman armed with a MSG90, and a medic armed with a G36C. They are heavily mechanized.

 **Fourth French**

The French are light Infantry: A standard 6 team, 1 rifleman armed with a FAMAS with grenade launcher or Rifle Grenade, 1 anti-tank soldier armed with a FAMAS and MILAN, 1 anti-air soldier armed with a FAMAS and MANPAD, 1 machine gunner armed with a FN Minimi Para or FN MAG or MAS AA-52, a Designated Marksman armed with a FR F2, and a medic armed with a FAMAS. They are lightly mechanized.

* * *

 **So what do you think on this one?**

 **Please read and review, and sent an idea if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Meet the mercenaries!

* * *

 **Fourth Recon Team meets the mercenaries of justices**

* * *

 **Jokun: No he will not follow Itami.**

 **AznMagicman: I'll think about it, and the Soviet Union has collapse, so it's Russia and China again.**

 **Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman: A Different Character, same looks but different, he commanded the United States Army Europe V Corps during World War 3 in Europe.**

* * *

 _"Latin."_ (Translation)

* * *

 **A Month Before Deployment into the Special Region**

Phone ringing... A few seconds later someone answered the phone.

"Hello, Parker's residents Juliet Parker speaking." A Female voice asked. "Hey mom." Parker replied, he is standing in the hallway for the 5th Battalion Base in Ginza.

"William! I haven't heard from you since the incident! What's happening?" Parker's mom asked at her home in Arizona. "I'm being deployed mom, this just became a NATO War." Parker sighed as soldiers tap his shoulder. "Briefing at 1600 Hours."

"I'll be there." Parker nodded at the soldier before talking to the phone again. "Mom I gotta go." He said to her. "Alright I understand, just come home safe, bye." Parker's mom replied before cutting the line.

* * *

 **Lieutenant William Parker's Narration**

We have been ordered by the top brass to recon the surrounding area and investigate the country, about the people, industries, politics and religion of this realm.

At first is sounds like an easy task but mile by mile we haven't made any contact, Itami manage to find a village, the rest found a settlement or a town.

Now where the new Rangers of the west are looking for natives at the new frontier. We carefully advance to find a village, a settlement or a town in this new realm.

* * *

Parker and Recon Team Four drive down the dusty road to the unknown as Foley reads the map. Miles of open grasslands not even a single camp or settlement .

At this point Taylor decided to ask why are they even having the old cold war M93 Fox and M998 Cargo Troop Carrier. "Lieutenant? Why do we have those old cold war work horse, I mean the M-ATV and M1127 is a Post war vehicle." Taylor asked as he looked at the blue sky on his position as gunner.

"Probably budget cuts or the need of lighter armor vehicle in the M998's case." Parker replied as he read a Latin Book. "I mean if the M998 was destroyed the replacements will be the newer armored models currently in used." He added making Taylor sighed.

"Well at least the sky is so blue." Taylor said as he looked up at the sky. "As expected from a parallel world!" He added with glee.

"You can get that in down south at the states or the grassy fields of Europe, you know." Martin said as he drove the M-ATV. "I wanted to see more things of fantasy, like dragon and fairies flying around, but what we have seen are people and they seems like something from ancient Europe." Martin then sighed. "I'm somewhat heartbroken" He added glumly.

"Hey Martin, at the creek ahead, turn left and follow the stream." Foley said as he reads the map. "If we go along that way, we'll may able to see a village or town."

"Roger that, Sergeant Major Foley." Martin said as turn to the left and follow the stream.

The four armored vehicle follow the stream and stop a sign with writing on it the name and number of inhabitants of the village. _"Aboa castellum populatio 2335."_ (Aboa village population 2335.) Parker read the sign, lucky he took those history course back in collage.

"Utterly monotonous, shouldn't you go attend a language school course first?" Martin joked as he leaned out the window of the M-ATV. "Quiet, you!" Parker shouted as he hits Martin's helmet.

"Huh?" Martin muttered looking up front. "Hey, don't change the topic!" Parker shouted before he looked at the road. "Huh?"

"What the..." Taylor exclaimed as in front them was a massive smoke cloud. The four vehicles quickly drove on but stopped within 2 km of the smoke cloud on a small cliff.

Parker got out of his vehicle and used his binoculars. At the village he can see numerous houses burned and what appears to be the traces of fighting.

"Good God..." Taylor murmurs as Parker observed the village. "You think this is the work of those soldiers LT?" Ashley asked Parker who frown.

"That's very similar." Parker replied remembering how those Imperial Soldiers fought at Ginza. "We have to go there to see if the survivor, there can be injured in!" Ramirez urgently request to Parker who frown in thought.

"Everyone! Move out, watch for the slightest suspicious movement, but do not shoot until on my order, we mustn't take the risk of civilians casualties!" Parker barked at his Team. "Yes Lieutenant!" Everyone shouted, once assembled in their vehicles, they head in to the village at top speed, or rather what remains of the village.

The Recon Team passes through the entrance of the village, where were makeshift fortifications were erected, the bodies of human and humanoid warriors litter the ground in, and around the village, the smell of dead lingers in the air, Dunn, Ramirez, Foley and Parker recognized this but for the rest they rest they gagged at the smell, the armored fighting vehicles cross the obstacle-strewn streets with all kinds of stuff, vehicles stop on what seems to be the main village square, in front of a large building like a town hall, made out of bricks and mason.

The Rangers exited the vehicle as the M1127 scan the area with it's M151 PROTECTOR Remote Weapon Station while Taylor did the same with the M2. M16s on hand the Rangers spread out to reach for survivors.

"The village was badly hit." Allen commented as he looked around. "It looks like it has been recently attacked though, there are still fire in some places." Gates said observing the still burning houses.

"Hopefully there are still survivors." Parker commented as he stare at the devastation. "Everyone! We'll be descending to find any survivors, the gunners keep their positions! And check your corners" Parker shouted at everyone.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone shouted as immediately spread out. Then a bolt landed near Parker's foot. _"Tu quis es!"_ (Who are you!) A Voice shouted from the town hall as the Rangers took cover.

 _"Amice!"_ (Friendly!) Parker shouted back as he took cover behind the M-ATV where Taylor aim the massive machine gun at the building with the M1127. _"Legione?"_ (Legion?) The Voice asked again. _"Non sumus non legiones numerantur! Sumus US Exercitus!"_ (No we are not Legion! We are US Army!) Parker replied.

 _"Venio de!"_ (I am coming out!) The voice shouted back as the town hall's doors open wide. Exiting is what people would describe a werewolf wearing armor. _"Do Pacificusne est ingressus tuus?"_ (Do you come in peace?) The werewolf asked Parker who stood up.

 _"Sic faciam."_ (Yes I do.) Parker replied while signalling everyone to stand down. The werewolf relaxed himself as the Ranger regroup with Parker. Then exiting the town hall are Sirens, dwarfs, and more werewolves all of them wearing armor.

 _"Gratias tibi nomen Aadolf de mercenarios iustitiae Latrones adorti sumus, sed castellum tutabatur soliti sumus nos."_ (Thank you, my name Aadolf, of the Mercenaries of justice , we were attacked by Bandits, we tried to defend the village but they outnumbered us.) The werewolf said to Parker. _"Ego Lieutenant William of Parker Exercitus Civitatum Foederatarum."_ (I am Lieutenant William Parker of the United States Army.) Parker replied to the werewolf. _"Qua in reliquis?"_ (Do you know where are the survivors?) Parker decided to ask.

 _"Illi clausa et munita Prytaneo quidam fugit in silvam aditu incederet, paucos captum."_ (They are locked up and fortified in the town hall, some have fled into the forest, and a few was taken prisoner.) Aadolf replied to Parker. _"Qui sunt latrones ignavorum et metuentium."_ (Those bandits are cowards.) Parker said to him.

After several minutes they doors opens again as Parker decides to enter, placing his M16 in the back and puts his hand up to show that he is not a threat, in the hall of many men, mostly farmers, holding spear, forks and even some sword, at the bottom are women, children, and a wounded a militiamen aged in their forties wounded in the arm, he approached the Lieutenant, pointing his sword at him and asked in a loud voice.

 _"Quinam estis et unde venistis?"_ (Who are you and where are you from?) The militiamen asked.

 _"Non veni de Alnus monte Septentrionem hic mihi credis?"_ (We just come from the Alnus Hill, north of here, do you believe me?) Parker replied still holding his hands up.

The militiamen, wary eventually decides to drop his sword and added. _"Credo ego vos, si vobis omnibus interemerunt latrones sunt."_ (I believe you, if you were the bandits you would all have killed us already.)

The two medics entered and asks them to bring the wounded outside the building, using the folding stretcher.

 _"Unde venistis? Hoc apparatu militari non vidi."_ (Where did you come? I have never seen a soldier with this equipment.) The one of the villagers said.

 _"Difficile est explicare."_ (It would be difficult to explain.") Parker replied before asking. _"Quid tibi vis faciam?"_ (What will you do now?) Parker asked. _"Habebimus relinquere oppidum."_ (We will have to abandon the village.) The villager replied.

 _"Relinquere oppidum advenisti?"_ (Abandon the village?) Parker asked the villager. _"Etiam est ante oppidum relinquunt latronibus redit."_ (Yes we must abandon the village before the bandits comes back.) The villager replied as they try to carry what surviving belongings they have. _"Nos mos succurro vos._ " (We will help you.) Parker said to the villager.

A few minutes later the M93 and M998 are filled with refugees as most found carts and wagons to ride on. _"Emoveo!"_ (Move out!) Parker ordered as the massive convoy heads towards Alnus hill.

An hour later... The sun is high in the sky as the convoy of refugees kept moving towards Alnus hill. "What do you mean you got refugees and mercenaries Parker?" Webb asked Parker as he talk through the communications system. "We found a village ravage by bandits, some of the villagers survived by being protect by some mercenaries." Parker replied as they slowly advance keeping pace with the carts and wagons. "What ever Parker, just handle the paperwork later." Webb sighed just as he cut the connection. Parker sighed as he looked at the horizon. "Lieutenant?" Martin asked Parker. "Hm?" Parker looked at him. "Don't tell me that we're gonna take care of these people forever." Martin said as he focus on driving. "No a settlement will be built near the base, it'll act as their housing while the mercenaries will be hired anyway." Parker replied.

* * *

After a long very boring and uneventful drive and one night later...

"Operam omnibus videbatur! Welcome to Alnus collem" (Attention everybody! Welcome to Alnus hill!) Parker used the loudspeaker to announce their arrival.

The convoy continue on as they revealed the new Fortress. Alnus hill had turn into a massive fortress equipped with Dragon's teeths, Czech hedgehogs, Sandbags, Jersey barriers, Hesco bastions, Bremer walls, bunkers, Minefields, barbed wires, and massive walls made from reinforce concrete.

"God damn they work fast and are Jews apparently." Parker muttered as they enter the fort. The entire Task Force had turned Alnus into a fortress of raise walls in the form of the Star of David, with various heavy armaments. "We been gone for only two day and suddenly the hill turn into this?" Martin gaped as they drive through the checkpoints and found the Third Recon Team right in front of the administration building.

"Hey!" Parker greeted the Third Recon Team. "Where's Itami?" Parker asked making the entire Team point inside the administration building.

A long bureaucracy and paper work that I'm lazy to write scene later...

As the construction team build the new settlement, Itami writes down each people's name, and for some reason Parker isn't with him, even though he is fluent in Latin. The Fourth Recon Team found Parker still doing paper work, when they asked why he isn't with Itami, he quote "Itami needs to better learn Latin".

As night falls a functioning Tent city is raise as the construction team continue to build the new settlement.

* * *

A few days later... In the new refugee camp/settlement.

Everyone settled in very well, the mercenaries are learning English, Japanese, French and German, fortunately werewolves and sirens learn quick. Now they are hired as MPs and Guides for each Recon Team.

"We're really in deep debt with them." Cato said, "If only we could cover our living costs ourselves... but we're mostly elderly, injured or children"

"Well..." Tuka said, "We might have to sell ourselves to the soldiers..."

The mood became quite grim until Cato's disciple return wearing a NBC Suit spoke. "The outside seems safe so I want you to come with me for a bit." Lelei said.

"Are these all Dragon corpses?" Rory asked looking at the field.

This is where the Empire and it's allies fought NATO apparently." Lelei said to them. "Parker told me we can take as many scales as we want." Lelei added.

"Eh? But Dragon scales fetch a high price!" Tuka shouted in shock. "NATO isn't very interested in them apparently." Lelei replied as Tuka looked in shock. "We don't need to sell ourselves." Lelei added.

* * *

"So we're a escort service now?" Martin asked Parker as they wait in the M-ATV for Third Recon Team to move out. "Don't say that." Parker replied reading the map. "It's good that the refugees to provide to themselves. Beside it's important to learn how trade works in the special region." Parker added as he reads the map.

"West of Dessria Road, at the base of Romaria Mountain." The radio suddenly blared. "You got that Parker?" Itami asked the US Army Ranger. "Roger." Parker replied as the new convoy heads out with Lelei, Rory, Tuka and Aadolf with a few of his mercernaries. (3 Werewolves and 2 Sirens)

"Move out!" Parker shouted as his Team follows Itami's team as they head towards Italica.

* * *

But in a monastery within Empire held territory...

Pina entered the monastery where she had heard a lord had survived the crushing defeat at Alnus Hill.

"King Duran." Pina said as she looked at the wounded lord. He had lost both his left arm and left leg.

"Milady Pina why...?" Duran asked, "Did you come all the way from the Imperial Capital j-just to laugh at the leader of a defeated army?"

"Don't be absurd!" Pina rebutted. "But... you're the lord of Elbe Clan, why are you the only one in this place?" Pina asked looking at the empty monastery. "My remaining vassals returned home..." Duran replied.

"Just what..." Pina fearfully asked, "Just what happened in Alnus…?"

"You haven't heard?" Duran asked. "The fate of 1.000.000 soldiers of the Allied Kingdom's Army, we didn't even stand a chance against the enemy."

"The Imperial Army was defeated before we even fought yes?" Duran decided to ask. "The emperor knew that yet he calls the armies of the allied kingdoms instead."

"I knew that the Imperial Army has been defeated but I've yet to know about what kind of enemy awaits me." Piña said.

"Princess... The Army of Unified Kingdoms sacrificed many lives to protect this continent but now the enemy lies from behind... the Imperial Army is our enemy"

"My lord! At least tell me one thing." Pina pleaded, "What kind of people the enemy is! I need to know!"

"I won't tell you." Duran said uncaringly. "If you want to know, go to Alnus yourself" _'For, even if I tell you, it would make no difference.'_ Duran thought as Pina looked at the wounded lord in sadness.

Outside the monastery

"Noma, Hamilton, we're going!" Pina said once she left the monastery. The three knights made their way to the entrance of the monastery where they stood there.

"Princess... I said 'I'll follow you' but at least tell us where we're heading." Hamilton said.

"Hamilton." Pina smiled, "Have some trust in your mistress!"

"But…" Hamilton didn't finish her sentence. "P-Princess, what are you?!" Hamilton said as she held her chest after Pina grasped it. "Nah, I just thought that I should check if you're not actually a boy." Pina waved it off.

"Ha?" Hamilton just stood there high and dry. "Anyway, we're heading to Alnus." Pina said as she mounted her horse, "Grey, what's the route?"

"Ahead of Alnus lies the town of Italica." Grey, a bald knight answered. "So Italica, it's governed by Count Formal, right?" Pina asked.

"Ah-princess? Are we going to Alnus with just these people?" Hamilton asked. "What about threats?"

"I already told you Hamilton, you're in charge of protecting me." Pina smiled. Then small band of knights were soon heading out for Italica.

Unknown to them Third and Fourth Recon Team are also heading towards Italica.

* * *

I'm sorry this is a short chapter but for now... It's time for a glossary.

* * *

Military Police: Military Police are rear echelon units to protect supply lines. Each squad has 6 members 2 rifleman with a grenade launcher, 3 sub machine, 1 radio operator. In peace time the military police use tear gas instead of Grenades and replaces the sub machine gunner with Riot units. Mercenaries are recruited as Military Police for the new local settlement.

Military Police are equipped with Humvees and Internal Security Vehicles.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - Battle for Italica! Pt1

* * *

 **Mandalore the freedom: I'll be putting that in Parker's Narration.**

 **AznMagicman: Later in the future.**

* * *

 _"Language"_ (Translation)

 ** _Lyric_**

* * *

This is from the New York Assault cutscene I do not own the song but I do own the copy of the game.

* * *

 **Counter Attack in Berlin**

A Gate has appeared between the Brandenburg Gate and the Tower of Victory. After evacuating everyone in the area the Bundeswehr launched a counter attack.

 ** _Once upon a time I was of the mind_**

Coming in form West Berlin a flight of NH90, Bo 105 and Eurocopter Tiger flies through the Berlin skyline.

 ** _And leave you where you stood_ _And you believed I could_**

 _"William 4 Ich brauche dich, um die Bildung zu verbreiten und decken die rechte Flanke, over."_ (William 4 I need you to spread formation and cover the right flank, over.)

 ** _You'd seen It done before I could read your thoughts_**

 _"Roger, dass wahre 6 sind wir auf ihm. Es sah aus wie ein toller Haus da unten."_ (Roger that True 6 we're on it. It looked like a mad house down there.)

 ** _Tell you what you saw_ _And never say a word_**

 _"Das ist Romeo 4 wir kurz vor dem LZ jetzt."_ (This is Romeo 4 we're nearing the LZ now.)

Inside one of the NH90 the Bundeswehr troopers prepare for combat as the gunners open fire at any Dragon close enough or any ground targets.

 ** _Now all that is gone Over with and done - never to return_**

The pilots were focusing on flying when a Dragon being chase by a Eurocopter Tiger fly pass them when the two pilots are distracted they never saw the damage out of control Bo 105 flying towards them. When the Pilots look back in front the tail rotor smashed into the cockpit.

 ** _And I can tell you_**

The troops were thrown out form the open rear cargo ramp as the helicopter banks around. The Troops were hanging off as the rear gunner and commander were thrown out of the helicopter.

 ** _why People die alone_**

 _"Romeo 5 wird nach unten! Ich wiederhole Romeo 5 wird nach unten!"_ (Romeo 5 is going down! I repeat Romeo 5 is going down!) All round the helicopter is a combat zone as dragons and gunships attack each other.

 ** _I can tell you_**

 _"Mayday! Mayday! Untergehen!"_ (Mayday! Mayday! Going down!) 2 more Bo 105 spins out of control Bo 105 as they try to land at their LZ.

 ** _I'm A shadow on the sun_**

 _"Romeo 4 Ausweich manuvers!"_ (Romeo 4 taking evasive manuvers!) The rest of the flight charge in like the cavalry as the gunners kill any dragon close by.

* * *

 **Lieutenant William Parker's Narration**

The sight of werewolves, sirens and dwarfs scared a few people on the base yet they still hire them. After the refugees decided that they wanted to support themselves command ordered us to escort them.

The Town of Italica is a strategic area where the four cross roads connect, making it a prime target for bandits. Command ordered us to learn the trade while at the same time a Task Force is standing by to fly to the rescue if things go south.

But as we go closer to Italica, the more dread I got. The same type of dread that soldiers that seen combat know in their feeling that they are going into the thick of it. Right now... I just hope the Flame Dragon Itami told me doesn't appear.

* * *

It's a quite bright sunny day in the special region, Third and Fourth Recon Team are heading towards Italica to sell some dragon scales and claw. The Fourth Recon Team replace their M1127 Reconnaissance Vehicle to a M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle while discarding the M998 Cargo Troop Carrier before leaving. The trip is quite and dull at first the M1126 wanted to be up front but Itami said that only Lelei knows the way. So the Third Recon Team is leading the way while the Fourth Recon Team provides cover.

As the Third and Fourth Recon Team drive down the dirt road the M1126 crew and M93 occupants started a conversation to stall out boredom of the journey. For some reason Dunn, Ramirez, Foley and Parker got a feeling of dread as they got closer to Italica. The 4 Rangers felt nervous but didn't show it as they drew closer to Italica. The Taylor watch the sky nervously waiting for that Flame Dragon appear and attack them.

Inside the M-ATV is different Martin concentrate on driving, Foley read the map and Parker reads an extra map of the area as the the M-ATV radio kept chattering with conversations between the M93 and M1126. "SIR!" Martin shouted making Parker look at Martin. "Smoke." Martin pointed up front. "RTC3 Actual are you seeing this." Parker asked Itami. "Yeah, I think it's a battle." Itami repiled.

* * *

 **Italica**

Oh how true Itami's words are as the Defenders of Italica fought against Raiders, Bandits and Marauders in the main gate. The archers kept firing arrows randomly as Pina watch the center line disorganized. "We can break their center!" Pina shouted to the Defenders. "Push them back!". Al around the walls the Defenders released the hot tar, oil and water on the enemy. The commander cursed as he watch his men boiled or burned. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" The commander shouted as the Raiders, Bandits and Marauders ran away in panic.

Pina sighed as the enemy retreat and shouted at back. "Norma, Hamilton! Are you hurt!" Pina asked her knights. "I'm alive somehow!" Norma shouted back while Hamilton just raised his hand. Among the devastation is the big knight grey. "How cold. Are you not concern about me, Princess?" Grey asked Pina as she walk down the stairs. "Your safety was never in doubt, Grey." Pina replied making Grey laughed.

"Princess, what are doing in this place?" Hamilton asked her as he walked to her. "Playing with marauders?"

"It can't be helped" Pina sighed as he look around."I thought the army from the other world might plan to invade Italica."

"So that's why we rode here after hearing rumours of Italica being attacked." Hamilton said nodding in acceptance. "Unbelievable that the scattered remnants of the defeated army of the United Kingdoms turned into this gang of marauders." Pina said as she looked at the effects of the siege then to the Militia. "You guys, breaks' over! The marauders will come again! I received message that my knights will arrive in 3 days! Remove the corpses and reinforce the fence! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

"You heard the lady, get moving!" A Militiaman shouted as they began their work.

"Grey, what's the condition of the gate?" Pina asked the big knight. "It's no use." Grey said as he check the gate. "I'd rather block it with wood, we can set it on fire if the enemy comes"

"Everybody! We prepared some rations!" A servant form the Formal household called out. "Noma! You take turns eating and resting as well!" Pina called out, No signs from the enemy?"

"Yes! All quiet now!" Noma shouted from the wall. "Grey, I'll dine at the mansion, so I'm leaving the rest to you" Pina said.

"Ok" Grey said as Pina climbed onto her horse and headed for the mansion to rest.

A few moment later...

Pina immediately shot up from the water dumping.

"W-What happened?!" Pina barked, "The enemy?"

"We don't know if it's a friend or foe." Grey who entered the room with the maid said. "So please observe it for yourself at the east gate."

"What?" Pina replied in confusion.

After Pina had changed into her combat attire, she followed Grey to the East Gate facing the road Road.

"Princess, this way please." Grey motioned to the gate doors. She then looked through the slit of the small door to the side of the gate where she saw five vehicles which she has never seen before.

* * *

 **Just now...**

The Third and Fourth Recon Team arrived at Italica half an hour later and found a field full of dead bandits. Italica had been a Citadel to everyone's observations, not only in design but having proven its worth by the bodies lining the outside like some god damn feeding fest ready to happen for the vultures.

When everyone stop they saw the silver helmets of the knights poke their heads out from the wall with bows and crossbows aimed at them. Everyone had stayed in their vehicles as they watch what happen next while the M1126 prepare to cover everyone. Then some one shouted _"Quis non ?! Postea si non inimici estote!"_ (Who's there?! If you aren't enemies then show yourselves!). "Well that's a warm welcome." Parker commented to Martin who nodded. Then Itami walked out with barely a worry following the three girls. "I'm going to. The rest stay, Foley your in charge." Parker told everyone in the M-ATV before following Itami. Itami and Parker are only armed with Pistols (Parker: M9A1 Beretta/Itami: Minebea P9) and walks to the gate following the three girls.

They finally made it to a wooden door besides the main gate and Itami prepare to knock on the door when a woman's voice from the other side had barked at them. No sooner then that had happened did Itami got a face full of door and the man falling flat on his back in front of a rather overly excited looking, red haired, armored up, young woman.

Rory, Lelei, Tuka and Parker simply did nothing but look and stare as they did not believe what happened. The young woman's face was in shock. _"Quod me?"_ (W-Was that me?) The young woman asked nervously. Rory, Lelei, Tuka and Parker looked at the young woman and simply nodded.

They dragged Itami in as the vehicles inched closer to the city. Tuka had taken Itami's canteen off of him and started pouring it over his face she was furious. _"Non arbitror quod aliquis stans in porta ?! Cogitare de nanis! Aut hobbits! Id mores deteriores Buecheler!"_ (Don't you consider that somebody might stand in front of the gate?! Think about dwarves! Or hobbits! By doing this your manners are worse than a goblin!) Tuka ranted at the young woman as she flinched in every sentence.

Rory had taken the man into her lap and stared right in to opening eyes. Defenders had surrounded them, half wary, half weary. They were nothing more than towns people with makeshift spears at this point, mixed in with a few knights and archers. Itami had bolted up silently, grumbling in Japanese as the woman who knocked him out jumped scared. As the radios had come to life.

"This is RCT4-1 to either RCT3 Actual or RTC4 Actual, how copy, over?" The people around them had looked at the radios as if there were people stuck in their tiny confines, which was usually the assumption to those first encountering radios. Itami groaned as he knew what he had just come out of as he answered. "This is Itami, I was out cold for a few seconds, let me just confirm the situation. Over." He put his hand off the radio as he gave a visual sweep. The views taken up by the stone streets of Italica and its desperate defenders.

 _"Potest quisquam explicare quid accidit?"_ (Can someone explain what happened?) Itami asked in Latin a bit monotone but improved.

Everyone looked at the red haired woman. She returned all the gazes back and forth almost with just as much desperation, not wanting to, but given no choice across the ranks. "Ego?" (Me?) Pina pointed to herself to which everyone save Itami nodded.

Parker just pointed at her. _"Kanojo wa okorimashita."_ (She happened.) He replied in Japanese.

 _"Impudens stulti This is an crudelem nasorum interfice Tertii Imperial Principem, Pina Co Lada."_ (Impudent fools! This is an affront to the Third Imperial Princess, Pina Co Lada.) A young woman with brown haired told everyone as Rory, Lelei, Tuka, Itami and Parker stared. "Imperial Princess?" Lelei asked in english... Everyone had either squealed in disbelief or surprise at the notion.

* * *

 _"Italica est civitatem munitissimam."_ (Italica is a fortress city.) Pina had started, climbing up the orante stairs as servants bowed. _"Stat opportune ad intersectio Tessaria et Appia Highways, faciens illud an maximus commercial hub for imperium."_ (It stands strategically at the intersection of the Tessaria and Appia Highways, thus making it an important commercial hub for the empire.)

 _"Quia urbs generationibus overseen comitibus Fromar imperatoria nobilitatem putabant. Sed ultimo Comite defuncto Tres vero centrum circa motum virtus certaminis haeres minimum sororem."_ (For generations this city has been overseen by the counts of Fromar, Imperial nobility. But when the last Count died, his three daughters started an internal power struggle that centered around the true heir: their youngest sister.)" Pina explained It was a tale all too familiar across all lands and nations and families.

"This stuff happens in every world, eh?" Itami muttered hearing that.

 _"Preterea ianua current princeps Italica et comitissa eius familia: Myui."_ (Beyond this door lies the current ruler of Italica and countess of her family: Myui.) Pina said as the doors were open, and all we saw was a child in a pink dress, sitting where her family once did proudly.

"She's just a child." Itami said in surprise. _"Puto vertitur mille anni, et ideo illa non potuit iubere ut castrorum acies ... meus me ordo cepit imperio Italica in eam pro munimentis constiterant."_ (I believe she turns eleven this year, and as such, she is not able to command an army in battle... as such, my order and me, have taken command of Italica's defenses in her stead.) Pina answered as Itami and Parker shared a look and one thought only. 'What kind of mess did we get into.'

* * *

A few minutes later...

"They're coming huh?" Itami said as he watches three horsemen emerge from the small ridge. "Yes. Those are the scouts" Parker replied using the ACOG Scope.

"Well at least they are not stupid." Foley said as he watches the scouts just standing there.

"That is true." Kuwabara said agreeing with Foley. "But these are former seasoned soldiers we are facing"

"Yes and behind them is the real deal?" Foley asked before continuing. "How many do you think they are?"

"I'd put their number at around 1100 to 1500." Kuwabara answered checking his rifle.

"So where do you think that force will strike, Pops?" Itami asked his old drill sergeant.

"I guess their objective is this south gate." Kuwabara estimated.

"I agree so to, they will want a gate that is least defended so they get through faster and with casualties which meant more hands to pillage this town." Foley said agreeing as Itami and Parker turned around to look at the town.

"The population of Italica seems to be slightly more than 7000 more or less." Kuwabara said to the two lieutenants. "They're too few to encircle the town"

"Even if you leave the north gate, which is west of the river, they'd still be able to concentrate their forces at either to the east, south, or west." Foley added still watching the scouts.

"They have all the options." Parker muttered in distastes.

"Yes, an enemy who is free to decide where and when to strike is at an advantage." Kuwabara agreeing with Parker.

"Not only that, but this position is..." Parker said as everyone looked back to the barricades being set up behind the gate and the M1126 and the LAV.

"You think so Pops?" Itami said as looked at Kuwabara .

"As we thought, they're taking it as a given that the walls will be breached." Kuwabara said as he watch the barricades."It's a twofold system of walls and ramparts designed to bleed the enemy and buy time"

"And our job as the 'firemen', our position will be to the rear but..." Foley added before trailing off.

"Yeah, but still. For the time being, the princess from that Empire is in command right? It seems we've also become famous as the 'Men in Green', so that should have some effect on morale." Itami said with optimism.

"But however Itami, if you look at it we are short on men and 3 of them are manning our only IFV." Parker said before looking at his men, the JSDF and the mercernaries setting up sand bags. "Especially on the once breached south gate." He frown.

"Yes, spreading our already stretched numbers is..." Kuwabara said trailing off.

"Ah, I know, Pops" Itami said knowing the answer. "We're the bait. Her plan is that when the enemy is drawn to the seemingly undermanned south gate. The secondary line of defense will engage in a decisive battle. The princess, I mean"

"Thought saying that, is the enemy coming?" Parker asked as he drank some water. "Well, the princess's knight corps are also apparently heading this way." Itami added to Parker. "Well hope that they're not late than." Parker muttered.

* * *

 **That Night...**

It was a cold breezeless night. There no sign of the enemy and some of the soldiers were already beginning to sleep. When a barrage of flaming arrows came streaking through the night sky.

South Gate...

"Lieutenant!" Kuwabara shouted. "It has begun. East Gate!" Kuwabara added.

"0311 hours, perfect time for a night attack." Itami looked at his watch. "Even though they're bandits now, they were once regular troops." Parker said locking his rifle.

"They know their stuff." Kuwabara agreed.

"Have there been any request for support from the East Gate?" Itami asked Kuwabara .

"Nothing yet." Kuwabara answered.

East Gate...

The marauders had made it past the arrow shield from the men on the wall and now they brought forth their assault ladders so to scale Italica's walls. The defenders began dropping stones on those on the ladders to knock them off and possibly kill them.

At a nearby building

"The East Gate!" Pina barked in surprise at the news. "Not the South Gate?"

South Gate...

"Why aren't they ATTACKING HERE?!" Rory shouted in frustration to the surprise of the NATO soldiers there.

"Lieutenant?" Kuwabara asked the unasked question.

"Yeah, I know." Itami replied then looked at the East Gate. "What will you do?"

* * *

 **Next up Ride of the Valkyries NATO Style!**

* * *

Air Mobile Unit: Air Mobile Units consists of Light Infantry Squad, who carries the heavy weapons, mixed with Airborne Infantry Squad, who clear the LZs. Riding in Transport Helicopters these units are fast moving combat response or advance forces. Escorted with Heavy Attack Helicopters, Medium Attack Helicopters and Scout Helicopters the Air Mobile Unit became the new cavalry beside the Tank in modern warfare.

British: Westland Lynx AH9A, Westland Gazelle AH1 and Westland Apache.

German: Bell UH-1 Iroquois aka. Huey, NHI NH90, Bölkow Bo 105 and Eurocopter Tiger.

US: Bell UH-1 Iroquois aka. Huey, UH-60 Black Hawk, MH-60 Black Hawk, OH-58 Kiowa, MH/AH-6 Little Bird and AH-64 Apache.

Japanese: Bell UH-1 Iroquois aka. Huey, UH-60 Black Hawk, OH-6D Cayuse, Kawasaki OH-1 Ninja, Bell AH-1S Cobra and Boeing AH-64DJP Apache.

Turkey: Bell UH-1 Iroquois aka. Huey, Bell UH-1N Twin Huey, UH-60 Black Hawk, Eurocopter AS532 Cougar, Mil Mi-17, OH-58 Kiowa, Bell AH-1S Cobra , Bell AH-1W SuperCobra and TAI/AgustaWestland T129 ATAK.

Poland: Mil Mi-8, Mil Mi-17, PZL W-3 Sokółand Mil Mi-24.

France: Aérospatiale SA 330 Puma, Eurocopter AS532 Cougar, Eurocopter EC725 Super Cougar, NH90, Aérospatiale Gazelle and Eurocopter Tiger.

Italian: Bell UH-1 Iroquois aka. Huey, Bell 212 Twin Huey, Bell 412, AgustaWestland AW109 and A129 Mangusta.

Canadian: Bell CH-146 Griffon.

Many NATO Countries doesn't have helicopters to spare so they borrowed helicopters from other NATO members.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - Ride of the Valkyries

* * *

 **Jokun: It's what those countries brought to the gate and divided into Air Assault Teams**

* * *

"Mr President, we now know how the enemy pulled it off. It's now that the gate is the answer." General Shepard report to the President. "The used the mysterious gate to attack every NATO country simultaneously."

"What are our options?" President Smith asked General Shepard. "Well, there is some good news. The enemy is ancient." General Shepard report with a chuckled as the computer screen shows the Roman style soldier.

"Seriously?" President Smith asked back. "Yes sir." General Shepard replied. "What about NATO?" President Smith asked again.

"They're mobilizing, for combat." General Shepard report as the computer screen shows various NATO countries mobilizing their armies. "We are launching a coordinated simultaneous attack."

"Good, I want this to end this quick." President Smith replied to General Shepard as he leaves the room.

* * *

 **Lieutenant William Parker's Narration**

The enemy had took everyone by surprised by attacking at 0311 hours at the east gate while we stood back and watch at the south gate. They had been fighting for an entire day and still doesn't know what's going on. Combat maybe amazing to watch but up close and personal is a hole different story. Imagine you home get blown off or your friend lying on the street is body beaten to a bloody pulp, that was the reality for the defenders of Italica.

We were guarding the south gate with majority of the troops behind us waiting to counter attack. But their plan failed, they were fooled by the enemy ruse.

* * *

British Lynx AH9A, German, US, Turkish, Italian and Japanese UH-1 Huey, Canadian CH-146 Griffon, Italian Bell UH-1N Twin Huey, US OH-58 Kiowa and Turkish and Japanese Bell AH-1S Cobra, being loaded for bear. Various pilots are checking their systems while the troops are being debrief.

"Alright men! "A request for support by Recon Team 3 and 4 on behalf of Miss Pina Co Lada, the representative of Italica and of Imperial royalty! To support an Anti-Bandit and Peacekeeping Operation, they are now requesting immediate support!." Sawyer shouted to the miss match group of NATO Soldiers.

"YES SIR!" Then the NATO Soldiers pile into their squads, and then into their awaiting choppers. The helicopters roared louder with their full combat loads. With the great push of wind outside, the flock of camouflaged helicopters had taken off from Alnus, into the early morning sky. The constant beating of the helicopter's rotors, and the cry of men was heard for miles around.

* * *

Back at Italica the bloody battle for the East Gate was still raging but another battle was occurring on the South Gate but it was a battle of control.

Rory was in what seems like sexual tension. "NN! AH! UU! WHY DON'T THEY COME HERE…? OHHH! AHHH!" Rory moaned.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Itami asked as he began to step forward but he felt Lelei's staff touch his chest. He turned to his left and right to see Lelei, Tuka and Aadolf shake their head.

"Why can't we go to her?" Itami decided to ask. "Because she's an apostle" Lelei answered.

"Hahh? Apostle?" Itami asked as he looked at Rory who was acting as if she was being teased.

"She's currently separated from the battlefield, so it's not too severe." Lelei answered. "If she were in the middle of the fight..."

"Ahh! Haaaa!" Rory shouted as she swung her halberd which sent sandbags flying.

"She would impulsively slaughter those who are regarded as the 'enemy', there is no other possibility." Lelei said, "No one not even herself would be able to stop it."

Rory was going mad as the battle at the East Gate gets worst.

"She can't stop that?" Itami asked. "Nope. The souls of fallen warriors on the battlefield pass through her body to be drawn to the side of Emroy; as a demigoddess and apostle, the effect on her is like an intoxicant. She'd feel much better if she gave in but she can't." Lelei answered. "So dead people's souls are an aphrodisiac?" Itami guessed in confusion.

"NOOO! I'M GOING CRAZYYY!" Rory shouted.

"Is it this bad?" Kuribayashi asked.

"Yeah" Itami mumbled. "It doesn't seem like the enemy will come here and we also have to show something for the reinforcement." Then he looked at Kuribayashi. "Kuribayashi!"

"Sir." Kuribayashi said as she approached with her M16A5.

"Take care of Rory." Itami ordered then added. "You two, Tomita and Parker will come with me, we'll go to the East Gate.:

"Rory, let's go! Hold on for just a bit more!" Kuribayashi said as she grasped Rory's arm. Rory the returned the grasp and then leaped off the wall and ran into the town.

Itami, Parker, Kuribayashi and Tomita immediately ran for the Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck Shin.

"Hurry!" Kuribayashi shouted.

"We'll leave the others to you!" Itami shouted as he pointed to Kuwahara as Parker nodded to Foley. The four boarded the Light Truck headed for the East Gate.

 _"Aperite portam!"_ (Open the gate!) Parker shouted to the militiaman. As the Mitsubishi dashed through the open gates.

"4th Air Assault Unit, this is Recon Team Three, enemy is engaged at the east gate, repeat, enemy is at the east gate." Itami radioed in as they speed through Italica. "We will mark the target with a flare, over." Itami added.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Air Assault Unit...

"We will be at Italica at 5 minutes. Yeah got it. Colonel! Reports indicate that there is already fighting in the east gate area." The Youga reported in.

"Alright, all units head for 10 o'clock position and get ready for combat." Colonel Kengun ordered as the Helicopters flew so that they were in front of the rising sun, "Good, we'll sweep in with the rising sun on our backs. The Lieutenant Colonel can handle the rest, start the music!"

Everything was all lining up perfectly. The mood, the atmosphere, the people, even the helicopters themselves. The stereo had kicked in above the sound of wind and beating air.

 **Now playing: Richard Wagner – The Intro of Act 3 of Die Walküre – Ride of the Valkyries**

The helicopter started to fly in formation just like Apocalypse now. The Troops lock and load while some sat on their helmets. The various NATO soldiers lock and load for combat.

* * *

Back at Italica...

"Kuri, you should remove your night vision gear." Itami said. "Eh? Why?" Kuribayashi asked. "You have a tendency to break equipment." Tomita added. "What?" Kuribayashi exclaimed. "I don't break them!"

"It's dawn so you don't need them anymore and besides these are new so there are very few available so if you don't want to get yelled at, just take them off." Parker sighed as he lean out the window to fire the Type 53 Flare Gun.

The battle continued on as the defenders and the bandits battled for supremacy. Suddenly a small figure appeared out from the heavens and landed with such a force that anyone close to hear was blown away. The fighting immediately stopped as everyone looked at what that just appeared. They saw a small girl that kneeling over with a halberd at hand. At the same time they heard a strange music being played and it was getting louder and louder. Meanwhile the girl soon stood up and she had a big smile.

Just the a massive explosion erupted from the East Gate. The explosion was cause by a TOW Missile.

Outside Italica the Air Assault Unit arrived.

The marauders looked behind them and were stunned at what they saw, there large number of flying creatures or machines. The choppers had engaged, even as they flew over that giant mass of bandits, the helicopter gunners having a field day as, no matter what they did, no matter how far their guns turned, they could not miss.

 _"All units this is Oscar Actual. We've got friendlies inside the gate, restrict your fire outside only."_

On the wall _"Praebete igitur mihi, frameam tuam!"_ (Give me your spear!) A bandit shouted as he stood at a ballista.

"Okay." The spearman said as he ran to the ballista. (Can't find a word Latin for that)

"Hunter, anti-air weapon spotted on the wall. They are still loading." A Kiowa scouted helicopter pilot radioed as they flew over the wall.

"Hunter, here, roger." The pilot of Kiowa armed with 2 M261 launcher grinned as they flew in front of the ballista and fire.

"Look at all those explosions" Tuka said as she watch the battle. "Is that magic, too?"

"Impossible." Lelei said as she began walking. "Hey!" Kuwahara noticed Lelei walking down the stairs, "Where are you going?"

"To get a closer look." Lelei answered.

Back at the gate the bandits try to fight back but were shot up by the helicopters. Inside the gate the bandits are nervous hearing the slaughter outside.

 _"Quid hoc puella?"_ (What's with this girl?) A former soldier asked. "Sacerdos Emory!?" (The priestess of Emory!?) Another questioned. Rory then with a smug gestured them to come. _"Nolite illudere nobis, brat!"_ (Don't mock us, brat!) One of the marauders shouted as they charged towards her. _"Accipe eam!"_ (Get her!) Another shouted.

"Damn it, Rory went charging ahead on her own." Itami said as he exited the truck, "Fix bayonets! Provide her with back up, but don't get separated. If my observation is right, she should be ridiculously strong, that axe is huge after all!"

"BANZAI" Kuribayashi shouted as she made her way past the bulwarks.

"Ah?" Itami and Parker muttered as he saw the Trooper charge into the fight. "That trigger happy idiot!" Tomita barked.

"Out of the way!" Itami barked as he, Parker and Tomita pushed their way into the battle area, "Push forward!" Parker barked as he, Itami and Tomita opened up with their M16 Rifles. Itami then saw Rory mercilessly and effortless slice through her attackers with her halberd.

The Bandits attack her. However Rory evaded with ease. A soldier swung a tomahawk but Rory stabbed him with her halberd.

 _"Circumsistite eam! Circumsistite eam!"_ (Surround her! Surround her!) A soldier barked. Rory just stood there smiling in anticipation as spearmen surrounded her. "UAAAA!" They shouted when they charge, but then when the spears all met, Rory wasn't there anymore. The spearmen looked up and saw that she had jumped. She then sliced their head whilst spinning on her arm on where the spears met. Killing them instantly.

A soldier roared as he swung down on Rory but she dodged to her right. She then stuck her tongue to tease the swordsman. Just then a bayonet appeared and stabbed the swordsman. It was Kuribayashi and she was thirsty for blood. She then shot the man he stabbed before moving on to slashing and stabbing other. She the blocked a blade with her M16 which resulted in the Piston to break."Crap" Kuribayashi uttered as she looked at her rifle then threw a grenade which knock down more combatants.

 _"Pone testudinem, ne cesses"_ (Put up a shield wall, don't falter!) A Bandit shouted. However Kuribayashi pulled out her P9 and began firing at shields killing the men behind. Just then Rory joined the fray and swung her halberd hard and swept the shield bearing soldiers aside while Kuribayashi continued to stab, punch and shoot the other soldiers. It seems like they had a mental agreement to work together.

"Those two match each other perfectly" Itami deadpanned as Parker nudge him. "Tomita, with me and Parker lets guard the backs of those two!" Itami shouted. "Roger" Tomita replied. The five made short work of the soldiers that tried to engage them.

The Leader of the Bandits watch in pure annoyance and anger as the Men in Green and the priestess of Emory took out any Bandit with ease. Then he heard a very familiar sound before getting thrown away by an explosion, on top of Rory's halberd. In pure hypocrisy the Leader of the bandits started to talk. _"Non autem potest dici bellum!"_ (This can't be called a war!) He gasped. "Non tibi placet EMORY sacerdotem?" (Don't you agree, priestess of Emory?) He asked Rory only to be slammed down on to the ground and killed.

 _"Non Terror! Regroup!"_ (Don't Panic! Regroup!) A Bandit shouted. Just then through the smoke was a single Cobra armed and ready for combat.

"Recon Team 3 and 4 this is Hunter 1! In ten seconds, we're going to wipe enemy forces inside the gate. Repeat we're going to wipe enemy forces inside the gate. Evacuate immediately!" Hunter 1 shouted as Itami's radio went off.

The two JSDF soldiers immediately ran and grabbed Rory and Kuribayashi while Parker gave cover. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3..." "Put me down! I can run on my own!" Kuribayashi shouted as Tomita carried her on his shoulder while Hunter continue to counted down. In one tense silent Hunter 1 open fire their 20 mm cannons at the gate. When the smoke clears all the Bandits are dead the battle of Italica was over..

Pina and Norma watch in pure horror until Norma trembled. _"A monstrum."_ (A Monster.) Norma weakly said as the AH-1S Cobra hover in position.

 _"An Pegasus Iron?"_ (An Iron Pegasus?) Pina muttered as she took a single look. _"Quid est hoc?"_ (What is that?) She asked herself.

"Absolute tradant nullas opes humanas vim sustinebit. Potestas conteret omnia virtuti honor et gloria in instanti negat." (Absolute violence that no human can stand. The power to crush everything, a power that denies honor and pride in an instant.) Pina muttered as tears rolled from her eyes as she watched the destruction reveals itself. _"Haec est 'ludibria dea nobis? Quam brevis sit, nequam homines et nos viles homines."_ (Is this the goddess mocking us? How frail, worthless and insignificant us humans are.) Pina said with tears as she stare at a Lynx AH9A.

Soon Airborne and Light infantrymen from 4th Air Assault Unit disembarked from their vehicles. "Keep close on your perimeter! Get those who surrendered into one place! Treat the wounded!" The soldiers immediately began clearing debris, tending the wounded, rounding up the survivors.

 _"Gratias ago pro salute oppidum."_ (Thank you for saving our town.) A man said to Parker. _"Quid venistis exercitum"_ (What army do you come from?) A man asked.

"Sumus NATO" (We are NATO.) Parker answered. Meanwhile Itami still carrying Rory was looking up at theHelicopters flying over. While Rory noticed that Itami's left hand was grasping her chest. Rory grinned before she punched Itami on the face. Just as a trio of AH-1S Cobra flew pass them.

* * *

 **There's Ride of the Valkyries NATO Style!**

* * *

Now for Glossary on Helicopters that NATO brought with them!

Westland Lynx AH9A: A British multi-purpose military helicopter designed and built by Westland Helicopters it's armed with 2x 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Guns or GAU-16 machine gun/Browning AN/M3M .50 caliber heavy machine gun.

Bell UH-1 Iroquois aka. Huey: An iconic US Military Helicopter still in service in various countries it's armed with 2x 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Guns or GAU-16 machine gun/Browning AN/M3M .50 caliber heavy machine gun.

Bell UH-1N Twin Huey:/Bell 412: An upgrade of the iconic US Military Helicopter in service in various countries the major difference being the composite four-blade main rotor it's armed with 70 mm rocket pods, GAU-16 machine gun/Browning AN/M3M .50 caliber heavy machine gun, 7.62 mm GAU-17 minigun or 7.62 mm or M240 lightweight machine gun

Bell CH-146 Griffon: Is the Canadian military variant of the Bell UH-1N Twin Huey:/Bell 412 also designated by Bell as the 412CF multi-purpose military helicopter it's armed with GAU-16 machine gun/Browning AN/M3M .50 caliber heavy machine gun, 7.62 mm GAU-17 minigun or 7.62 mm or M240 lightweight machine gun.

NHI NH90: Is a medium-sized, twin-engine, multi-role military helicopter it's armed with air to surface missiles, 3x GAU-16 machine gun/Browning AN/M3M .50 caliber heavy machine gun, 7.62 mm GAU-17 minigun or 7.62 mm or M240 lightweight machine gun.

Bölkow Bo 105: The Messerschmitt-Bölkow-Blohm Bo 105 is a light, twin-engine, multi-purpose helicopter developed by Bölkow of Ottobrunn, Germany it's armed with 6x Euromissile HOT (Bo 105 P) or 8x BGM-71 TOW.

Aérospatiale SA 330 Puma: Is a four-bladed, twin-engined medium transport/utility helicopter it's armed with Coaxial 7.62 mm machine guns Side-firing 20 mm cannon

Eurocopter AS532 Cougar: Is a twin-engine, medium-weight, multipurpose helicopter developed by France.

Eurocopter EC725 Super Cougar: The Eurocopter EC725 Super Cougar is a long-range tactical transport helicopter developed from the Super Puma/Cougar family for military use.

AgustaWestland AW109: Is a lightweight, twin-engine, eight-seat multi-purpose helicopter built by the Anglo-Italian manufacturer AgustaWestland.

Mil Mi-8/Mil Mi-17: Is a Soviet-designed medium twin-turbine transport helicopter it's armed with up to 1,500 kg of disposable stores on six hardpoints, including 57 mm S-5 rockets, bombs, or 9M17 Phalanga ATGMs.

PZL W-3 Sokółand: Is a Polish medium-size, twin-engine, multipurpose helicopter manufactured by PZL-Świdnik now AgustaWestland Świdnik.

UH-60 Black Hawk/MH-60 Black Hawk: An iconic US Military Helicopter currently in service with the US Military and service in various countries it's armed with 2× 7.62 mm M240 machine guns or 2× 7.62 mm M134 minigun or 2×12.7 mm/.50 caliber GAU-19 gatling guns Hardpoints: 4, 2 stub wings 70 mm Hydra 70 rockets or AGM-114 Hellfire laser guided missiles or AIM-92 Stinger air-to-air missiles or gun pods.

Bell AH-1S Cobra: An iconic US Military Attack Helicopter still in service in various countries it's armed with 20 mm M197 3-barreled Gatling cannon, Hydra 70 mm rockets, 7 rockets mounted in the M260 launcher or 19 rockets in the M261 launcher and TOW Missiles – 4 or 8 missiles mounted in two-missile launchers on each hardpoint.

Bell AH-1W SuperCobra: An upgraded iconic US Military Attack Helicopter still in service in various countries it's armed with 20 mm M197 3-barreled Gatling cannon, Hydra 70 mm rockets, 7 rockets mounted in the M260 launcher or 19 rockets in the M261 launcher and TOW Missiles – 4 or 8 missiles mounted in two-missile launchers on each hardpoint.

TAI/AgustaWestland T129 ATAK/A129 Mangusta: Is an attack helicopter originally designed and produced by Agusta it's armed with 1× 20 mm M197 three-barrel Gatling-type cannon 4 pods with 38× 81 mm unguided rockets or 76× 70 mm unguided rockets or 12.7 mm machine gun pod, 8× AGM-114 Hellfire or BGM-71 TOW anti-tank missiles and 4-8× AIM-92 Stinger or Mistral anti-aircraft missiles

Eurocopter Tiger: Is a four-bladed, twin-engined attack helicopter which first entered service in 2003 it's armaments varies between countries.

Westland Apache/ AH-64 Apache/AH-64DJP Apache: Is a four-blade, twin-turboshaft attack helicopter with a tailwheel-type landing gear arrangement, and a tandem cockpit for a two-man crew it's armed witg 1× 30 mm M230 Chain Gun Four pylon stations on the stub wings while Longbows also have a station on each wingtip for an AIM-92 Stinger twin missile pack, Hydra 70 70 mm, and CRV7 70 mm air-to-ground rockets, AGM-114 Hellfire variants or AIM-92 Stinger.

Mil Mi-24: Is an Iconic Soviet large helicopter gunship and attack helicopter and low-capacity troop transport with room for eight passengers it's armed with PK-23-250 gunpod carrying the GSh-23L B-8V20 a lightweight long tubed helicopter version of the S-8 rocket launcher 9K114 Shturm in pairs on the outer and wingtip pylons.

Westland Gazelle AH1/Aérospatiale Gazelle: Is a five-seat helicopter, commonly used for light transport, scouting and light attack duties it's armed with 2x GIAT M621 20mm cannon.

OH-58 Kiowa: Is a family of single-engine, single-rotor, military helicopters used for observation, utility, and direct fire support it's armed with 1x M3P .50 cal (12.7mm) machine gun or 1x M260 rocket launcher with seven 2.75 Hydra 70 rockets or 2x AGM-114 Hellfire missiles or 2x JAGM (Joint Air-to-Ground Missile)

MH/AH-6 Little Bird: Is a modified OH-6A it's armed with 1× 30 mm M230 Chain Gun or 2× 12.7 mm (.50 cal) GAU-19; or 2× 7.62 mm (0.30 in) M134 Minigun, 2× LAU-68D/A 7-tubes rocket pods firing 70 mm Hydra 70 rocket or 2× AGM-114 Hellfire

OH-6D Cayuse: Is a single-engine light helicopter with a four-bladed main rotor used for personnel transport, escort and attack missions, and observation it's armed with Two M60 or M134 Minigun 7.62 mm machine guns, Two .50 cal (12.7 mm) MG pods, Fourteen 70 mm Hydra 70 rockets in two pods or Four TOW missiles in two pods; Four Hellfire missiles in two pods

Kawasaki OH-1 Ninja: Is a military scout/observation helicopter for the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force, intended to replace the OH-6D Loach it's armed with 4 × pylons for rockets, gun pods, anti-tank missiles, or Type 91 air-to-air missiles

* * *

 **Well what do you think please read and review.**


	6. AN

This is MagicalGeek to all my loyal readers, this story is going to be remastered and rewritten, mainly to fix the grammar.

So wait for the new story remastered and rewritten version of **Gate - Thus NATO Fought there!**

There will be more ARMA 3 Content inserted in this story to add to the realism.

Thank you and to all you Serviceman, I thank you for your service.


	7. Remastered

This is MagicalGeek to all my loyal readers, this story has been remastered and rewritten.

This is the link to the new story s/12281250/1/Gate-Thus-NATO-fought-and-mess-around-there.

So please read and review and I hope you like it.


End file.
